Power of Winter Rewrite
by Lmv16
Summary: Andrea Scott grew up in Angel Grove, where Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and many others tried to take over the world. After Lothor, an evil, banished ninja, comes to Blue Bay Harbor, it becomes time for Andi to pick up a morpher, herself. She grew up watching her big brother save the world. Now, it's her turn. Ninja Storm AU Hunter/OC Blake/Tori
1. Winter Storm, Ranger Form!

_**You guys have spoken, and it was loud and clear. All the comments I received were so nice and supportive. You say that you remember reading Power of Winter and loving it, but support a re-write. So, a rewrite I shall do. And the old stories, will be deleted. I'm going to start from scratch. Some of you may be disappointed by that, but it's what I feel is the best way for me to be able to rewrite this story, and hopefully continue on to Dino Thunder, and actually finish it. I'll also try my best to keep up with both this, and The Power Within. When one gets updated, hopefully so will the other.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to starpower21, Gwendolyn Yuki, BigBangVIP, mirajanewolf46, thunderyoshi, M. .K.S., PrettyRecklessLaura, WickedlyMinx, and lizziestrong for the encouragement to rewrite Power of Winter. You guys are awesome.**_

 _ **Already some things will be changed. First off, she'll still be Andrea Scott, but I'll use one of the girl spellings. Andy is the boy spelling. So she shall be Andi from here on out.**_

 _ **Andi will be older, 18 from the get-go, not 16-going-on-17. She won't be living with her big brother Jason, but on her own. She will still be a freestyle motocross rider.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough with the super long author's note. Let's do this!**_

Angel Grove, California meant different things to different people. To some, it was their home, where they were born, and raised. To others, it was a place of new beginnings. But to others, still, Angel Grove was the sight were monsters from outer space, aliens, first started attacking the Earth. Over the course of 6 years, 5 different evil villains tried to attack the small city in the beginnings of what was supposed to be an entire world-wide takeover.

None of them were successful. 4 teams of Power Rangers stepped up, and fought the monsters off, saving their entire planet from destruction. The first team was the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Their leader was Jason, later replaced by Tommy, and included Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine. There was never more than 6 of them at a time. Jason, Trini, and Zack left, getting replaced by Adam, Rocky, and Aisha. Kimberly was replaced by Katherine. But it seemed like no matter what combination of the 10 there was, they were always successful.

When Aisha was replaced by Tanya, the Rangers also switched from being Mighty Morphing, to Zeo. The Zeo team was good, and even Jason got to join in the fun for a little while. Although Billy leaving was a really big damper on everything.

After Zeo was Turbo, where Rocky was replaced by 12-year-old Justin after an accident. But the others, they had lives. They all wanted to go to college, and do other things, so the others passed on their mantels. TJ became leader, along with Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. This team was a little less… coordinated. None of them had the martial arts training that most of the Mighty Morphing and Zeo teams had had. But they moved forward, and the four older Rangers ended up as Space Rangers, with a new leader in Andros, a human from the planet KO-35. With the help of Zhane, they were able to get Karone, Andros' long lost sister back, and the world was saved.

After that, it seemed like the aliens decided that Angel Grove was too hard to conquer. It was obviously well protected, so the aliens moved to someplace where they thought wouldn't have any Power Rangers. They were wrong.

Terra Venture was just as well protected, so they returned to Earth, and attacked Mariner Bay, California. Mariner Bay was protected. The next year would have been quiet… if an evil villain from the past hadn't wound up in Silver Hills. Rangers from the future showed up to stop him, and stop him, they did.

Turtle Cove was the last place to be attacked, and the last place to be saved. The Wild Force Rangers did well in protecting their city, and Earth had since been quiet. But that quiet was only just beginning to be disrupted when Andrea Scott learned of her destiny. After all, when you're the little sister of the world's first Red Power Ranger, a Ranger destiny is almost expected.

Andrea found out her brother's Ranger identity on accident. When Zordon of Eltar asked for Five Teenagers with Attitude, he hadn't expected the 8-year-old sister of the future leader to show up as well, holding tightly to her brother's hand. The giant floating head took her presence in stride, however, knowing the girl to be smarter than your average 8-year-old. She was there from the beginning, cheering her brother and his teammates on, having Alpha help her with her homework, and watching the occasional movie on the Viewing Globe.

Getting kidnapped and taken to Rita Repulsa's lair on the moon wasn't a part of the plan, but it happened, and Andrea grew from the experience. It was then that Zordon gifted the girl with the Purple Velociraptor Power Coin, to protect her and give her extra strength when she needed it.

When she was 13, Andrea, by then going by Andi, joined the Winter Ninja Academy, a ninja school hidden in the mountains behind Angel Grove. The Turbo team was just getting started. Andi thrived at the ninja school. She already knew how to protect herself, Jason and Adam both had made sure of that. But the school allowed her to tap into elemental powers that she didn't even know she had, elemental powers that allowed her to control ice and snow.

She fell in love with freestyle motocross that year, as well, and was a quick learner with the sport. Which brings us to now, 5 years later. The 18-year-old was working at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. The juice bar went through a couple changes during Andi's childhood, but was once again owned by Ernie, a kindly older man who knew exactly who the original Power Rangers were (although they didn't know that). She had graduated high school already, and was taking online college courses.

"Alright Ernie, I'm heading out for the day!" Andi called. She had just finished wiping down the last tables, and the clock read 4:30. She needed to be at the ninja school by 5.

"Okay, Andi, have a good night! And stay safe!" Ernie replied, smiling at her.

Andi smiled back, and left the youth center. Her car, a dark blue Jeep, sat in the parking lot, and although it continued to have air conditioner problems, she still loved her car. Attached to it was a small trailer, holding her motocross bike and gear. So, tossing her backpack into the passenger's seat, Andi started the Jeep, and drove away from the Youth Center. It took her about 20 minutes to get out of the small city, and onto a road that lead into the mountains. She only went a mile up, though, before she found the even smaller dirt road that veered off the main road. She followed that for a while longer, and finally parked by a few other cars.

Andi got out of her car, shouldered her backpack, and found the pile of snow that signified the entrance to the school. With a smile, Andi stepped forward, and through the portal. On the other side, was a wide, grassy clearing. Some older-looking, Japanese style buildings stood, spaced out, and Andi could see some of her fellow ninjas sparing, attacking and deflecting with snow and ice. She smiled.

"Andrea!"

Andi looked up at the voice, expecting her friend Kelsey, only to be greeted with her sensei, Sensei Mako.

"Sensei Mako," Andi said, bowing to the older woman.

"Andrea, you must listen," Sensei Mako said, "I have just gotten word that the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor, and the Thunder Academy in Reefside, have both been attacked."

"What?!" Andi exclaimed, taking a surprised step back. "But, the academies are all hidden, how was someone able to attack them?!"

"We believe it to be the exiled ninja, Lothor," Sensei Mako explained, "Which is why I must ask of you, something I was hoping to never have to ask of anyone." Sensei Mako reached into her robe, and pulled out a small box. There were carvings on the lid of the box, and when Sensei Mako opened it, Andi found herself looking at what could only be a morpher.

It was rectangular, and a bit bigger than any morpher she had ever seen, but Andi had seen her fair share of morphers and knew one when she saw one.

"This is the Winter Ninja Morpher," Sensei Mako said. Lifting the morpher out of the box, she held it out to Andi. "To activate it, you say "Winter Storm, Ranger Form"."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Andi asked quietly. "Why not Kelsey, your daughter?"

"Because you are our best student. Kelsey is strong, but she would not be able to handle the responsibility. We got word that Sensei Watanabe, his son, and three other students survived the attack at the Wind Academy. They have been given the Wind morphers, although the fate of the two Thunder morphers, I do not know." Sensei Mako grew quiet, but a sudden boom of thunder startled her into action. 

"You must go!" Sensei Mako exclaimed.

"What?! Why?!" Andi demanded.

"He is here, and if he catches you with the morpher, then there's no telling what he could do!" Sensei Mako looked over her shoulder, at her unsuspecting students. They had no idea what was coming. "With both your morpher, and your coin…"

"How do you know-" Andi started, only for Sensei Mako to cut her off.

"I make a point of knowing my students, Andrea Scott," she said, "Now go!" Sensei Mako practically shoved the teen back through the portal, just as monsters began to swarm the academy grounds.

"NO!" Andi gasped as the portal closed in front of her, the sight of her fellow ninja students being sucked into huge bubbles the last thing she saw of the Winter Ninja Academy.

Andi lay on the ground for a while, her surprise and fear keeping her grounded. God, it had been years since she last saw an alien monster in person like that, years since she last had to fight one. While she would admit to sometimes wishing she had a few putties to punch around, she never actually wanted another evil force to show up.

Taking a deep breath, Andi finally stood and picked up her backpack. She shouldered it, and shakily went back to her car. She sat in the Jeep for even longer, her forehead pressed against the steering wheel, while she figured out what to do.

Sensei Mako had told her that a few students and the sensei of the Wind Academy had survived, and the morphers handed out. She would have to go to Blue Bay Harbor. But, that was three hours away. She wondered briefly if Jason would even let her go that far, but she knew that she would have to. Andi was a Power Ranger, now, like her brother before her, and she had responsibilities.

Mind made up, and her jaw set, Andi started her car and drove away from her academy, the place that had been a second home to her for five years. Tears threatened to fall as she drove, but she forced them back. When she finally made it the home that she shared with her older brother and sister-in-law, she went to her room, packed a bag, wrote a note, and left.

3 and a half hours later, Andi finally made it to Blue Bay Harbor. She passed some motocross tracks along the way, and couldn't help the small smile that overcame her features; in her rush to get to Blue Bay, she'd forgotten to leave her bike at home, and so had it with her.

Finding a small, one-bedroom apartment on such short notice was surprisingly easy, so she was able to dump her bag, and the trailer with her bike in it, and head off into the city. Now, Andi knew how Power Rangers worked. She wouldn't be able to find them until a monster attacked. So, she decided to explore.

One store that caught her eye was called Storm Chargers. With a shrug, Andi went in and looked around. The store had everything, it seemed, to motocross bike parks, to skateboards and wheels, to surfboards.

Practically sensing someone coming up to her, Andi turned just in time to see a slightly taller redhead coming towards her.

"Hi, I'm Kelly," the redhead introduced herself, "Welcome to my shop. Looking for anything in particular?"

Andi blinked, and then smiled, "Hi, I'm Andi. Um, do you have any motocross gloves? Mine are kind of on their last leg," she admitted.

"Of course!" Kelly exclaimed, leading the darker haired girl over to a stand that looked like a big T. "You ride?"

Andi nodded, "Yeah, I do freestyle," she said.

Kelly hummed, and then grabbed a pair of black and white gloves from the display. "Takes a lot of skill to be a freestyle rider," she said, "Which means that you must be really good if you're destroying gloves."

"I don't know if that's the phrase I'd use," Andi said, a blush coloring her cheeks. "But-" she was cut off by the front door opening, and three teens, around Andi's age, filed in.

"Hey, Kel!" one of them called. Andi turned slightly so she could see them, and found a color-coded group of friends. She raised a dark eyebrow.

The one who had called the greeting was a boy in red, and looked to be of Hawaiian decent. The girl of the group was blonde and beautiful, wearing blue. Finally, the third member, was a boy with curly brown hair in yellow.

 _Huh._ Andi thought. _A boy yellow and a girl blue. That's new._ Before she could say anything, though, Kelly called the one in yellow over.

"Hey, Dustin, come here!" she called.

The boy in yellow- Dustin- walked over to the two women, a smile on his face.

"What's up, Kelly?" he asked, bring his arms up to fold over his chest.

"Dustin this is Andi," Kelly introduced, "She's a freestyle rider. Andi, Dustin here is my resident racer," she said.

"Oh, cool!" Dustin said, "Freestyle takes mad skill, bro, if you're doing that, then you must be awesome!" he exclaimed.

Once again, Andi blushed, "Ah, just, 5 years of practice. There are a lot of people who are better than me. And racing takes a lot of skill, too!" Andi said.

"Not as much as freestyle," Dustin said, "I haven't seen you around the tracks, you from out of town?" he asked.

Andi nodded, "Yeah, I just got here from Angel Grove," she said, and Dustin seemed to grow even more excited.

"Angel Grove?!" he exclaimed, "Were you there when the monsters starting attacking?!"

Before Andi could answer him, she heard a noise that, although different from the noise of the old communicator that she still wore, she would still know anywhere. The Rangers were being contacted.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Dustin, along with his two friends, ran out of the store.

"But Dustin!" Kelly called after him, "You just-!" the door slammed behind the three, and Kelly finished lamely, "got here." She sighed and turned back to Andi. "Well, that was my employee Dustin. Let's get you checked out, I doubt you want to spend your day inside a sports store," Kelly said. She lead the way to the registers, and Andi was just getting her bag with her gloves inside handed to her when she heard screaming outside of the store.

"Oh, no," Kelly said, "Not another one!"

"What's wrong?" Andi asked.

"Monsters started appearing a few weeks ago," Kelly said. "You said you were from Angel Grove, right? I guess you guys probably had escape plans and everything set up, everyone probably knew exactly what to do in an attack," she said.

Andi shrugged; it had been four years since the last attack on Angel Grove, the day that the Space Rangers had revealed their identities. "Haven't had to use any of 'em since '99," she said. Andi walked over to the door, and looked out the glass, easily seeing the other rangers fighting off some sort of monster. "You should probably get to safety," the girl advised, before leaving the store, ignoring Kelly's protests.

Once outside, Andi found a large support beam to hide behind, and watched as the three rangers got pummeled by the creature. It resembled a lion, but not how Goldar had. Goldar was the subject of many of her nightmares, but this thing didn't even come close. Hiding behind her pillar, again, Andi looked down at her wrist, where she had placed her morpher.

"Let's see how this thing works," Andi whispered, before taking a deep breath.

"It's morphing time! Winter Storm, Ranger Form, HA!"

Andi had seen many Rangers morph over the 6 years that Angel Grove was attacked. It was always the same; the Ranger would shout the morphing call, there would be a flash of light, and then they would reappear with their suit on. But seeing it and experiencing it was two completely different things.

A rush of energy, similar to when she received the Velociraptor coin, coursed through her, making her feel as though she could do anything. When it was over, and she finally looked down at herself, Andi could hardly believe it. She had white boots, a white skirt, and a white tunic. The rest of her was covered in a silver chain mail type material, with white bracers around both wrists. She was a Power Ranger.

"Power of Winter!" she called at the end.

With a grin, Andi ran out from behind her pillar, and towards the other rangers and the lion monster.

"Hey!" she shouted, gaining its' attention, "Why don't you try me on for size?"

"Another Ranger?!" the monster exclaimed.

"Where'd she come from?!" the Red Ranger exclaimed, equally surprised.

"No idea," the Blue Ranger said.

Andi ignored the other rangers for the moment, instead deciding to run at the monster. When she was still a few feet away, she launched herself into the air and twisted, kicking the monster in the head with one foot, and then the other, before landing behind the monster.

"You're giving me a headache!" the monster complained. He turned to face her, only to find the White Ranger aiming a bow at him. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

Andi released the string, and the arrow flew through the air, easily striking the monster right in the chest. After a moment, it exploded. Andi grinned under her helmet, only for the Red Ranger to step up to her.

"Who are you and where did you come from?!" he demanded, a hostile tone to his voice.

Andi stepped back, but let her morph shatter around her. The white suit shattering revealed an 18-year-old girl, with long, black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a ninja uniform with white trim.

"You?!" the Yellow Ranger stepped forward, his own morph shattering, to reveal Dustin in his own ninja uniform.

The Red and Blue rangers looked at each other and allowed their own morphs to shatter, revealing the other boy and girl from earlier.

"You know her?" the Red Ranger asked Dustin, in true leader form.

"Yeah, yeah, she was in Storm Chargers earlier!" Dustin explained. "She comes from Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove…" the Blue Ranger mussed, "That's where the Winter Ninja Academy is, isn't it?" she asked.

Andi nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry for just… appearing out of nowhere, but my name's Andi Scott. I went to my academy earlier, and Sensei Mako told me that the Wind and Thunder academies had both been attacked. But she also told me that a few Wind ninjas had survived and were given morphers, so she gave me mine and told me to come here." Andi paused, and took a deep breath. "She pushed me back through the portal just as Lothor attacked the academy. I didn't try to go back through, but I saw my friends get taken up to his ship. I want to help get them back. Them, and all the Wind and Thunder rangers that are stuck up there."

The Blue Ranger smiled and stepped forward. "Anyone willing to help take down Lothor is okay in my book," she said, "I'm Tori."

"Are you sure you're willing to fight?" the Red Ranger asked, his eyes narrowed at her. "This isn't like at the academy, this is real life."

Andi studied him for a moment, and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Shane," the Red Ranger answered proudly.

"Shane, I grew up in Angel Grove. Angel Grove, where Rita Repulsa, Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Astronema all attacked. Sure, we had our own teams of Rangers- 4, in fact- but it was still a good idea to know how to defend yourself. I fought off two or three different variations of putties, cogs, piranhatrons, putra pods, and a tenga warrior. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, and I'm in it for the long haul." She said, green eyes serious.

Shane stared at her for a moment, "Let's take her to Sensei," he finally said.

The other two agreed.

Getting to the former Wind Academy was easy enough. The three Rangers climbed into a van that belonged to Tori, and, after Andi climbed in after Dustin, they were on their way. Tori parked the van right on the edge of the forest, and the portal into the academy grounds wasn't far from that. The grounds of the Wind Academy had obviously been cleaned up, no longer showing the disaster that Lothor had left it as.

Near the entrance of the portal, was a beautiful waterfall. The Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers headed straight for it, and Andi followed curiously. There was a small rocky outcropping, and underneath it, a door.

"Sensei?" Shane called, "Cam!"

"We… have a surprise?" Tori sounded unsure of how to announce Andi's presence.

"We saw," a deeper male voice said, and Andi found herself looking away from the bookshelves by the door to try and find the source of the voice. "Please, come down here, child."

Andi took a hesitant step down the stairs, almost unbelieving of how big the room actually was. It reminded her of the second command center, just without Zordon's tube. On one of the walls, was a huge screen, obviously their version of the Viewing Globe.

"A ninja from the Winter Academy... How very interesting," the voice said, and Andi looked down to find… a guinea pig?

"Uh…" Andi was at a loss. A talking guinea pig? That was certainly new!

"I am Sensei Watanabe; Lothor's attack caused me to change into this form," he explained, and then gestured to a boy standing behind him wearing a green shirt. "This is my son, Cameron."

"Um, I'm Andi," Andi introduced, bowing slightly to the rodent sensei. "Sorry to just show up, but Sensei Mako told me what happened, gave me my morpher, and then shoved me back through the portal just as Lothor attacked my academy. I didn't know what else to do, so I came here."

"It is good that you did," the guinea pig said. "Another Ranger is always better."

"But Sensei, we don't know anything about her!" Shane protested. "Like she told us earlier, she comes from Angel Grove, where all the original attacks were? How do we know that one of them isn't still alive, that she isn't with them?!"

"Shane!" Tori exclaimed, "She's from the Winter Academy! They wouldn't let someone like that into the academy!"

"Shane," Andi said, "I can personally promise you that I'm not one of those evil groups. I probably wouldn't have made it this long if I was," she said.

"There's something you're not telling us," the boy in green, Cameron, accused, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at her.

With all eyes now on her, Andi sighed. "My full name is Andrea Scott, and my older brother, Jason, was the first Red Ranger."

Silence.

"Dude!" Dustin finally exclaimed. "Your older brother was the _first_ Red Ranger?! That's awesome, bro!"

"Indeed, being related to an original Ranger is commendable," Sensei said. "How did you find out his Ranger identity? It is supposed to be a secret."

Andi let out a soft snort of laughter and a smile pulled her lips up, "Zordon, my mentor, asked for 5 'teenagers with attitude'. So Alpha, his assistant, teleported Jason and four of his friends to the command center. Only there had been an earthquake a few seconds before that, so Jason was holding onto me. When they were teleported, I was swept up in it, and teleported too. Alpha freaked, but Zordon took it all in stride." She shrugged. "I knew from the very beginning."

"You mean to tell me, that you've been in Ranger business for the better part of… 10 years?" Cameron asked, amazed.

Andi nodded. "Found out when I was 8, joined the Winter Academy when I was 13."

"Dude, I say we trust her," Dustin said, a look of awe seemingly permanently etched onto his face.

"I agree," Tori nodded.

Shane stared at Andi, his dark calculating and judging. Finally, he said, "If these two and Sensei trust you, then I guess I have no choice. Welcome to the team."

Andi smiled, and held out a hand to the Red Ranger. Shane stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and giving it a firm shake.

Just as they separated their hands, however, there was a beep, and Cameron rushed to the computer.

"Looks like that monster from before is back," he reported, "Supersized."

"I don't have a Zord," Andi worried, and then there was a small beep.

Cameron grinned, "Yeah you do. Arctic Wolf Zord is online," he said. "You morphing must have unlocked it."

"Let's go, then," Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Now morphed, the four Rangers left, ready to fight the lion monster, Lionator.

"I'm sending out the Zords," Cameron said.

"Thanks Cam!" Shane exclaimed, jumping up into his Hawk Zord once it appeared. Tori and Dustin did the same to their Dolphin and Lion Zords.

"Here comes yours, Andi!" Cameron said.

"Awesome!" Andi cheered upon seeing her Zord for the first time. It was indeed an artic wolf, shaped like a large dog, with white fur. She jumped up into it, and grinned. "So this is what it's like inside a Zord," she said. "I like it."

"Megazord formation!" Shane exclaimed.

The original three Zords combined into a Megazord. Then a coin appeared in front of Andi.

"Andi, Shane, use these to combine the Arctic Wolf Zord with the Megazord!" Cameron told them.

Andi grinned and took it. "Thanks, Cameron. Shane?"

"I got it!" Shane said, "Locked and Dropped! Welcome to the Megazord, Andi!"

Now a part of the Megazord, but in her own little cockpit, Andi couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face. Oh how good it felt to not be useless.

Using their new Megazord, Lionator was easily defeated. The Arctic Wolf Zord added an immense amount of power to the Megazord, to the Rangers' joy.

Back at Ninja Ops, what Tori said was the name of their command center, the four Rangers excitedly talked about the newest win, the first for Andi, but not the first for Andi. She'd been beating monsters- well, the weaker foot soldiers- for years, and it felt damn good to fight the actual monster.

"Well Andi, I think we can definitely say that you make a pretty good Ranger," Tori said with a smile.

Andi blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, you've got some mad skills!" Dustin exclaimed.

"You did well, Rangers," Sensei said, tiny paws behind his back. "The addition of Andrea will be most beneficial to you."

Andi smiled slightly, "Thank you, Sensei," she said.

"Oh, and Andi?" Cameron started, eyebrows raised, "It's Cam."

Andi smiled, and nodded.

Before anything else could be said, though, Andi's phone rang. Her eyes widened, and she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Dominating the screen was a picture of her brother.

"Oh, no," Andi sighed, before answering the phone as she left Ninja Ops. "Jason!"

The others watched this happen, and once Andi was out of Ninja Ops, they all burst into laughter. Oh yeah, having Andi as a teammate was going to be fun.


	2. Looming Thunder

_**Chapter 2! I'm going straight into the mess with the Thunder Brothers, so yay, instant character development! Plus, this time I'm going to write each episode into its' own chapter, with maybe an exception or two. We'll see.**_

 _ **Thank you to dguice, lizziestrong, Gwendolyn Yuki, Vaelaa, Alex B. Good, thunderyoshi, RiveraJ88, BigBangVIP, , TKDGirl2016, and Disneyfan10 for the wonderful reviews. I see some new names here, so welcome to the party, hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

There was something almost therapeutic about racing, Andi thought. Freestyle wasn't about racing, it was about tricks, so going through a track without the intention of doing a single backflip was almost a relief. And, she was helping out Dustin, and that was always a plus.

As the Yellow and White Rangers raced along the track, however, two more riders appeared, one in crimson, and the other in navy. Dustin and Andi were passed, which Dustin clearly had a problem with. He sped up to try and catch up with the other two, and Andi sped up to catch up with him. The crimson and navy riders passed the finish line, with Dustin and Andi not too far behind.

Dustin pulled off the dirt, pulling up next to Kelly, Andi next to him. He pulled off his helmet.

"Hey, you ever see those guys before?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"We were in front of the pack, but those two passed us pretty easily," Andi said, only rising her visor.

"They ride like Factory pros," Kelly said with a shake of her head, "I would have remembered."

Not too far away, the two strange riders pulled up next to a truck, taking of their helmets. The rider in Crimson was a blonde and pale, and the rider in Navy had dark hair and a darker skin tone.

"Man, I'm just glad they don't race 1-2-5's," Dustin said, taking a gulp out of his water bottle.

"Or freestyle," Andi said. She was sitting back on her bike, feet touching the ground just enough so she didn't tip over.

"I'm gonna go talk to them," Dustin decided, swinging his leg over his bike to get off.

"Alright, I'll watch your bike," Kelly said. "Andi?"

Andi glanced down at the watch face of the old communicator, and shook her head, "Nah, I've gotta leave in a few. Was hoping to get a turn over at the ramps, but I don't have time."

Dustin shrugged, and walked over to the two boys.

"Hey there! How's it goin'?"

"Track's a little soggy," the blonde said, a little standoffish, although Dustin wasn't deterred.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys, down," Dustin replied.

The rider in navy grinned, and raised his hand to shake with Dustin's. "Hey, I'm Blake."

"Nice to meet you."

"And this is my brother, Hunter," Blake finished.

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin couldn't stop his surprise; Blake looked more Polynesian, while Hunter was white.

"We're adopted," Hunter said dryly.

"Oh, oh, cool," Dustin stuttered, "Well, my name's Dustin. I haven't seen you guys around here before, last new person we had was Andi over there," he gestured over to her, still sitting on her bike, chatting with Kelly, helmet on, "Where's the home track?"

"Ah, we come down from-" Blake started, only to get interrupted by Hunter.

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

Blake glanced up at the blonde, "Easy bro. And he wonders why he doesn't have any friends." Hunter rolled his eyes. "You were pretty fast out there, bro."

"Yeah, right, I must be giving a couple seconds of my lap time to you guys. And Andi, Andi's a freestyle rider, been helping me gain some speed," Dustin said.

"You get too much air in your jumps," Hunter said. "It slows ya down. Same with Andi, but if Andi's a freestyle rider, then it makes sense."

"He's right," Blake said with a nod, "Dark and brooding, but right. Listen, uh, what are you doing now, wanna follow us?"

"Um, actually, can I take a raincheck? I gotta be somewhere," he said, "Same with Andi." He pointed her out, showing her kicking her bike back into gear as she rode off to the Wind Academy ahead of him.

"No worries," Hunter said, getting up from where he'd been leaning against his bike, "Next time."

Dustin nodded, "Yeah, next time," he agreed, before turning to go back to his bike.

"Later!" Blake called.

By the time Dustin got to the forest, Andi had already been there for a while, and had met up with Shane and Tori. So, when Dustin arrived calling their names, only to be ambushed by Kelzaks, it was easy for the other three to get to him, using their brand new Tsunami Cycles. Andi's was a little bit bigger than the others, the white streaks on it making her look like lightening.

The three Rangers rode through, shooting lasers at the Kelzaks that surrounded Dustin.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Shane cheered as the three turned again.

"I am loving these bikes!" Andi added.

Dustin watched as they took the Kelzaks on, easily defeating them in their new bikes. His face was morphed to one of excitement and awe at the bikes, and the fact that he knew that if the other three had them, he was probably getting one, too.

Cam ran up to him with a smile, "Hey Dustin."

"Hey man!" Dustin exclaimed, too excited about the bikes to say anything else.

"You know, I told them not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready," the genius said, "Of course, no one listens to the guy with glasses."

"What, these are the Tsunami Cycles?!" Dustin demanded. He'd seen the plans for them, and had helped build the engines. But he had no idea they were READY.

"These are great!" Tori exclaimed, jumping a hill in front of the two.

"I could probably do a serious freestyle run with this!" Andi cheered, "I won't, but it would be cool!"

"Man, I thought these were months off being ready!"

"So did I," Cam said, "But Andi apparently found them and tinkered a little bit."

"Is there one for me?" the Yellow Ranger asked; he knew there was, he was just excited.

"No, why?" Cam asked, looking confused.

"Oh, come on, stop joking around, man!" Dustin said.

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Cam was determined to make Dustin sweat, if only for being late to training for the hundredth time.

"So you're saying that the freestyler gets a Tsunami Cycle, but the Racer doesn't?" Dustin asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright," he said, "Fine."

"Alright!" Dustin laughed.

Cam raised his hand, where he held some kind of controller. "Meet your new Mobile Command Center!" Cam said as a large, 18-wheeler truck came down the path. It stopped, and a ramp lowered from the back. "Check this out!" With a quick flip of the controller, a yellow Tsunami Cycle rolled down the ramp.

"Oh, dude," Dustin said, excitement making him forget his words.

"Well put, Dustin…" Cam said dryly.

"Is there anything I should know?!" Dustin demanded, although he didn't stay to listen to Cam's instructions, running forward to his bike. With a flip, the Yellow Ranger was morphed and on his bike. He quickly caught up to the others.

"Dustin! You made it!" Shane exclaimed.

"These rock!" Tori added.

"I'm so glad I found these!" Andi finished.

"Hey look!" Tori shouted, "Those freaks are back!"

Sure enough, a group of Kelzaks were on the road ahead of them.

"Not gonna be a problem!" Shane decided, shooting his lasers at them.

Andi giggled and went for another group of the foot soldiers, shooting her lasers at them. Stopping her bike, she let them swarm her, easily kicking them away before starting the bike again.

"Who needs Putties when I have you guys?" she joked, practically running over another Kelzak. "Oh, the others would enjoy this!"

Like the Putties, the Kelzaks weren't that big of a nuisance. Sure, get enough of them, and they'd be a problem, but there was never enough to really be concerned. And the worst one could do was punch you. One Puttie did apparently figure out how to drive a car, but that was a one-time thing. The Kelzaks brought back a lot of memories for Andi, and because she was older and more experienced, they were even more easy to defeat for her than the Putties had been.

The four Rangers met up again, the Kelzaks regrouped a little ways down the road.

"Man, this is fun!" Tori exclaimed.

Shane grinned and started winding his arms. "I'm just warming up!"

"Too bad there had to be Kelzaks!" Dustin added.

"I'd almost rather have Putties, they were more of a challenge," Andi said, sitting back on her bike and crossing her arms.

"Not for long!" Shane said, "Let's get 'em!"

He rode forward, the other three following with shouts of glee. The Kelzaks charged towards them, blades raised, but the Rangers shot at them with colored beams, making the ground explode, and finally defeating the Kelzaks.

Riding back to where Cam had parked the semi, the Rangers stopped their bikes, and started cheering.

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

Finally, the four put their hands up to their morphers, and shouted, "Ninja form!"

The suits all shattered, leaving the four teenagers in their ninja uniforms.

"Oh-ho, yeah!" Dustin exclaimed.

The four shared smiles and high fives, celebrating both the win and their new bikes, when Cam stepped forward.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hey!" Dustin exclaimed happily.

"Yo, Cam," Shane added.

"Cam, these bikes are amazing," Andi said, smiling at the genius.

"Yeah, they work pretty good," Shane added with a grin.

"You know Shane, you were lucky," Cam said, "They still need some fine tuning."

Shane rolled his eyes when Cam turned his back, tossing Dustin's backpack at him.

Cam gave Dustin a disk, which had the information on the bikes in them; he'd given a disk with that same information on it to Andi, as well, wanting both Motocross riders to check everything out. He figured that if anyone would see an issue with the Tsunami Cycles, it would be them.

"You know, I'm not a complete doofus," Dustin said, upon hearing Cam tell him to not play video games with it.

"Well here's your chance to prove it," Cam said.

Dustin just smiled and stuffed the disk into the front pocket of his backpack.

Andi rolled her eyes slightly; the Yellow Ranger was fun and lovable, but he could be a slight air-head at times. Reminded her of Rocky, when he first started out. But Rocky had grown, and so would Dustin.

She turned to Tori, but before she could say anything, Shane approached Dustin.

"Hey Dustin," the Red Ranger started, "Hey, where were you, today?"

"Oh, uh, I was at the track, met these guys there, crazy, crazy fast, I'm meeting up with them later," the Yellow Ranger explained. "Andi was there, too, but she left before me."

"Whatever. Just remember what's important here," Shane advised.

Dustin just laughed uncomfortably and nodded his head, turning away.

With Cycle practice done for the day, the Rangers went back to Ops, so that they could meditate. Well, three of them did. An earthquake, however, put that activity on pause.

"Looks like some kind of subterranean disturbance," Cam said. After the earthquake, he had put his big computer to work. "This is not good."

Suddenly, the shaking started up again. Tori, Shane, and Andi all struggled to stay up, although Andi held on to the control panel for at least a little stability.

"Wha- Shane!" Tori said, moved to the middle of the room, where there was nothing to hold on to. "What's happening?!"

"Zedd and Rita used to do this, too!" Andi exclaimed, "There's probably a monster loose somewhere!"

The shaking stopped just as suddenly as it started, and the four teens looked around in confusion.

"It stopped," Tori said, confused.

After a moment, Cam started typing again, "Seismographs are picking up some serious activity!"

On the screen, some kind of creature exploded out of the earth, showing exactly what had caused the earthquakes.

"There's your reason, why," Shane said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That, is one massive mole," Tori said. Andi could hear the disgust in her voice.

"And an ugly one, too," Andi added.

A noise behind them made the three turn, to see Dustin coming up, late again.

"Sorry guys, I got hung up at the track!" he exclaimed.

Shane sighed and turned back to the computer, "Better late than never," he said.

"He's at the quarry!" Cam said.

"On it," Shane said, and the four Rangers got into positon. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Winter!"

Now morphed, the Rangers made their way to the quarry, where the mole monster awaited them.

"I do say, it's a thankless job destroying the city!" he exclaimed. A sudden few attacks hit him, made him step back with a quick cry of shock.

"Hey, mole head!" Tori exclaimed, gaining his attention.

"What the…?"

Standing a number of yards away, stood the Power Rangers.

"Hey!" Shane yelled.

"We don't dig what you've been up too!" Dustin added.

Andi didn't say anything, but on the inside, she was dying. It seemed like Ranger teams just couldn't stay away from horrible puns, no matter how much she wished they would.

"Oh, yeah?!" the mole taunted. "Well, I'm guessing that by the spandex, it's your job to stop me!"

"It isn't spandex!" Andi exclaimed.

"Either way, catch me if you can!" with that, the mole clapped his hands together and disappeared underground.

"Where'd he go!?" Shane demanded, jumping forward with his weapon raised.

"Wanna take a wild guess?" Tori asked.

"Holy Moly!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, earth is your domain," Andi said nervously, "Know where he went?"

Before the Yellow Ranger could answer her, the mole exploded out of the earth right in the middle of the Rangers, surprising them and throwing them away from him.

"Going UP!" he shouted, "Going DOWN!" he disappeared under the earth again, and the Rangers scrambled in their attempts to find him.

"Alright, dig this, Earth Boy!" Dustin exclaimed, "Ninja Dirt Dive!" He started to spin, disappearing underground.

"Dustin!" Shane shouted.

"Be careful!" Tori added.

"But get him!" Andi finished.

Dustin was suddenly tossed from underground, landing in the dirt in front of them with a shout.

"That was downright dirty!" Shane said, joining his friend while Tori and Andi ran over to them.

With another explosion, the mole reemerged from underground. "Ah, Terramole in the house! Lesson learned, Rangers! I'm gonna destroy your city from the inside out!"

With that, Terramole disappeared once again.

The Rangers scrambled up, running to the hole where Terramole disappeared.

"Hey, wait!" Dustin exclaimed, "Get back here!"

"Gah! He got away!" Shane snarled.

"He'll be back," Tori said.

"They always come back," Andi said. She rocked back on her heels, and looked up at the sky with her arms crossed, "Always."

Not too long later, Shane, Tori, and Andi walked into Storm Chargers together. Andi found out pretty quickly that Storm Chargers was their version of the Youth Center. Dustin worked there, but Kelly was friends with Shane and Tori as well, since they bought all their skateboarding and surfing gear from her store. She even had a spot with couches and a TV, mostly used to show various sporting events.

"Hey, you guys finally get to meet!" Dustin exclaimed upon seeing the three. He was standing with the two guys from that morning, Hunter and Blake. "Uh, Shane, Tori, Andi, Hunter, and Blake." He pointed to each as he said their names.

Both brothers smiled, Blake's eyes almost immediately going to Tori. Hunter's however, went to Andi. He'd been expecting a guy, but Andi was clearly a girl, wearing a white tank top with blue jean shorts. Her long black hair, which had been pinned to her head and hidden under a helmet earlier, was braided over one shoulder. And not only was she a girl, she was a pretty girl.

Finally tearing his eyes from her, Hunter looked at Shane, "Hey."

"How's it going?" Blake asked.

"Pretty good," Shane answered for the girls.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter said.

"But clearly not everything," Blake said, eyes firmly on Tori. The blond blushed, nervously meeting his eyes.

Sensing the awkwardness, Shane spoke, "Hey uh, Dustin, you gotta moment?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dustin agreed, leaving the girls with the two new guys.

"So you're a freestyler, right?" Hunter asked, pulling Andi's attention to him. "Dustin pointed you out at the track earlier."

Andi nodded, "Yeah, I am. Dustin asked me to help him with his speed, but he should clearly be asking you guys," she said, "You were really fast out there, passed the two of us with no problem."

Hunter smiled, "Lots of practice."

Andi smiled back, but before she could respond, Dustin appeared, grabbing both hers and Tori's arms. "Come on, Tor, Andi, I gotta go, see ya guys!" he ignored the girls' protesting, dragging both out of the store and to Tori's van.

"Yeah, catch ya later, Tori!" Blake called.

"See ya on the tracks, Andi!" Hunter added.

Both girls called out apologies to the brothers as they were dragged out of the building, waving goodbye.

"Later," Shane said, leaving behind the girls, only to turn around because he forgot something. Hunter and Blake, thinking the group had left, had turned to each other.

"Oh, boy, that Tori is fine!" Blake said.

"Yeah, so's Andi," Hunter agreed, "Didn't even realize she was a girl at the track. Question is, why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

Blake shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they like doing charity work." Both brothers laughed at the idea, and Shane, who neither knew had heard everything, turned and stormed out.

Back at Ninja Ops, Dustin was just finishing his punishment, doing push-ups with Sensei sitting on his back.

"98, 99… 100!" his push-ups done, Dustin collapsed onto the table, exhausted. Sensei flipped gracefully over to the corner of the table and turned to look at his student. "Maybe now, you'll learn the importance of punctuality!"

Tori smirked and joined the two, "And you'll have really nice pecs!" she teased.

"And abs," Andi joined in.

Dustin only groaned, relaxing on the table as much as he could.

Just then, Shane walked in, "Hey Dustin, can I talk to you?" he asked, his Leader Voice™ bleeding through.

Dustin leaned up, supporting his wait on his forearms, before rolling off the table to join Shane.

"Look dude, I'm sorry, I just…" Dustin scrambled, trying to find an explanation for his constant lateness.

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked, which was a surprise. "I mean, they come out of nowhere, and suddenly they're your best friends."

"Dude, it's a Motocross thing. You have these skater buds you hang out with, and, dude, they're total posers," Dustin said. Andi winced, almost feeling embarrassed for him. "And we don't say a word."

Shane rolled his eyes, and then turned so he could see Dustin, who was about to leave Ninja Ops.

"Well at least I know what's important here," Shane said, and any conversation anyone else was having, stopped. Dustin paused, raising his hands up to his curly brown hair. He turned.

"Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys, your priorities have been a total mess, man!" Shane exclaimed.

"Dude, that's crazy, man!" Dustin replied, before looking over at the girls. "Back me up here, Tori!"

When Tori didn't respond, he looked desperately to Andi.

"Andi?"

The White Ranger refused to look at him; she'd been at the track with him that morning, but had still made it to training on time, and hadn't been back to the track. She knew from experience how important being a Ranger was, and, at that moment, she wasn't sure if Dustin did.

"Oh, come ON, MAN!" Dustin yelled, "Listen, I-I admit, I've been a bit of an air-head lately-"

"This is not chess club!" Shane interrupted, "We're talking about the end of the world here! Do you even get that?"

Dustin scoffed, and then looked over at Sensei, "Sensei, a little help here!"

"You can only help yourself, Dustin," the Guiney pig said, "With your actions. Not your words."

"Man, I-I can't believe this!" he turned away from Shane, walking towards the entrance to Ops, "I'm going riding!"

With that, the Yellow Ranger left.

Shane turned back to look at the girls, his jaw clenched. Tori and Andi just shared worried expressions.

Terramole reappeared after just a few hours. Shane, Tori, and Andi had morphed and went off to the quarry, ninja sabers ready.

"Where is he?!" Shane demanded.

Terramole suddenly appeared, grabbing Tori's leg.

"Found him!" Tori exclaimed, "SHANE!" Terramole tried dragging her down with him, but Shane and Andi were quick to rush over.

"Let her go!" Shane shouted.

"Shane!" Tori cried, waist deep in the dirt. Shane aimed his weapon at Terramole, only for Terramole to let Tori go, and grab Shane from behind instead.

Terramole waved him around for a moment, and then tossed Shane over to where Andi was trying to pull Tori out of the ground.

"Woah, this guy's tough!" Shane said when he hit the ground.

"Where's Dustin?!" Tori demanded.

"Doesn't matter right now!" Andi exclaimed, making the two Rangers look at her in surprise. "What DOES matter right now is keeping Terramole occupied so he doesn't destroy the city!"

"That airhead?!" Terramole laughed, "His Ranger days are over!"

"Hey, we're the only ones who can call him an airhead!" Shane defended his friend, getting back up.

"Yeah!" Tori agreed.

With a yell, the three Rangers ran forwards, attacking Terramole with their swords. However, it seemed that no matter how hard they hit him, none of their strikes seemed to hurt him.

Shoving them away from him, Terramole shot blasts of lightening at them, sending the three to the ground. Their suits sparked, and all three groaned in pain.

"Guys, hang on!" Dustin yelled, having finally arrived after being stuck in traffic trying to reach them, "Try me on for size, mole head!"

"Dustin!" Tori shouted, relieved that he was finally there.

"You can do it, Dustin!" Andi shouted, seeing the Lion Hammer in Dustin's hands.

With a shout, Dustin jumped off the small cliff he was on, flipping forward. Terramole managed to just dodge the swing Dustin aimed at his head, going back underground.

"Can't hid forever!" Dustin exclaimed, his hammer held in a ready position. Going silent, Dustin felt the earth below him, finally feeling what he was looking for. "Lion Hammer!" he struck the ground multiple times, until Terramole shot out of the same hole he had just dug. "ha, how's this for a big bang?!"

The four Rangers met back up, the Red, Blue, and White congratulating the Yellow.

"You guys know what I'm thinking?" Dustin asked, with a grin.

"Oh, yeah!" Shane laughed.

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Hammer!"

"STORM STRIKER!"

" _Andi, try adding your weapon! It might make it more powerful!"_ Cam's voice came over their speakers.

"Alright!" Andi agreed, "Wolf Bow!"

As promised, Andi's bow fit in perfectly with the other weapons, making the Storm Striker a little bit bigger, but a lot more powerful.

"Take this!" Dustin exclaimed, "Fire! 100 tons of fun!" With a loud bang and an explosion to match, Terramole was destroyed. But the Rangers couldn't celebrate for long, however. Lothor's growth scroll soon appeared in the sky, reassembling Terramole, and growing him to huge proportions.

"HAHA CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE MOLE IS NOW?!" Terramole exclaimed.

"Woah!" Dustin took a surprised step back. "Cam, you know the drill!"

Sure enough, the Zords soon appeared, Andi's Arctic Wolf among them.

"Ninja Zords! Megazord Formation!" Dustin exclaimed, forming the Megazord.

"Storm Megazord!"

"Could use some groundwork!" Terramole said, before diving underground. When he came back up seconds later, it was right in front of the Megazord. Surprised, the Rangers couldn't do anything for a second as he attacked their Megazord, until he disappeared underground once again.

"He's too fast!" Tori exclaimed.

"Gone again!" Shane added in frustration.

"We've gotta do SOMETHING!" Andi said, refusing to give up.

Getting an idea, Dustin shouted, "Lightening Megazord, engage!"

This made the Megazord a little bit smaller, and easier to move. They looked around, searching for Terramole, only for him to appear down by their leg.

"Looking for me?!" he grabbed the appendage, pulling the Megazord down. Luckily, the Rangers managed to stay in their seats, barely. They pulled the Megazord back up, and jumped at Terramole, only for him to, once again, go underground to avoid them.

"Okay, this whole going underground to avoid us thing is getting really old," Andi complained.

Terramole appeared behind them again, grabbing the Megazord around its' middle and once again bringing them down before disappearing again.

"Again with the digging thing!" Shane exclaimed.

" _He's a mole, Shane, that's what they do,"_ Cam said, " _Power down and I'll ya something that'll help."_

The Megazord jumped away from Terramole, and Dustin soon had Power Sphere 4 in his hands.

"Got it! Now, let's do this! Power Sphere, locked, and dropped!" he exclaimed.

"Power orb, activate!" all four Rangers shouted.

As expected, a large orb exited the Megazord, yellow in color, and opened to reveal a Ram Hammer.

Upon seeing it, Terramole got nervous. "Woah! Looks like it's time for me, to hit the dirt!" he burrowed underground again, but this time, it didn't stop the Rangers.

"Think again, chump!" Dustin exclaimed, before instructing the Megazord to hit the ground with the Ram Hammer, making Terramole shoot out of the ground. Once Terramole appeared with a shout, Dustin grinned. "Hammer time!"

Using the Hammer, the Rangers finally defeated Terramole, destroying him in a firey explosion.

"Yeah!" Shane cheered, "We did it!"

"Thanks to Dustin!" Tori added. "He rocks!"

"Way to go, Dustin! Knew you could do it!" Andi finished.

"Yeah, man, no worries!" Dustin laughed, "Anytime!" he relaxed back in his seat with a grin.

Later that day, about an hour before sunset, Dustin was once again on the track, racing against Andi. She easily kept pace with him, although couldn't get in front of him. Shane and Tori cheered for the two, although that stopped when Dustin stopped a little too close, spraying the Red and Blue Rangers with dirt.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori said, eyebrow raised.

Andi laughed, "This is why I stop where people aren't," she said.

Dustin laughed while he took off his helmet, "Yeah, sorry," he said, as Andi took off her own. "So what, did I look faster?"

"You're riding a lot faster," Andi said, "But I'm not a racer, eventually you'll have to find someone who actually races to help you get up to speed."

"I think you were ripping, bro!" Shane said, high fiving his best friend. "Hey, uh, where's Hunter and Blake? Figured they'd be here."

"Yeah, uh, I don't know. Guess they had better things to do than to hang out with a goof like me." Shane frowned; he'd eventually told Dustin what he'd heard at Storm Chargers, and the Yellow Ranger didn't seem to be taking it well.

"Hey, uh, some of the stuff I said before; I didn't mean you weren't committed," he apologized.

"I know," Dustin said, forgiveness in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're a great Ranger," Tori said. Shane smiled and lightly punched Dustin's arm. "A flake, but a great Ranger."

"You're the successor to a lot of amazing Yellow Rangers, Dustin," Andi said, "I know four of them personally, and they'd all be so proud of you." She looked over to Shane and Tori, "And the Red and Blue Rangers of previous teams would be proud of you guys, too."

Tori smiled, "I bet the White Rangers would be proud of you, too," she said.

Andi laughed, "Yeah, I got a text from Tommy, the original White Ranger, yesterday; he's upset I 'stole' his color," she said.

Dustin laughed. "Come on, you two, you'd better go gear up." When the two gave him confused looks, he clarified, "If we're gonna be riding these Tsunami Cycles, we'd better be ready."

Tori and Shane looked at each other, and then shrugged, "Alright."

Dustin smiled, "Let's do it!"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Andi said with a smirk. And thus, the Motocross/Tsunami Cycle training began.


	3. Thunder Strangers, Part 1

_**Hey guys. So, I know it's been a long time. And I'm sorry. Hopefully my explanation here will help you guys forgive me a little bit. So about two and a half years ago, I started feeling this pain in my wrist. I couldn't even bend it or put pressure on it without it hurting. I went to a chiropractor, who, like all chiropractors, figured there was something wrong with my spine and the pain was just manifesting in my wrist. It wasn't. Around this time last year, I went to a hand doctor. He had me do both an X-Ray and an MRI scan, but he told me that neither had anything on them, and he didn't know how to help me, so he sent me on my way. Now, a year later, I went to another hand doctor. He looked at the same MRI scan from last year, and he was able to show me that there actually was something there. The beginnings of a ganglion cyst, which is now so big that you can see it under the skin if I bend my wrist forward. Luckily it is noncancerous, and I am getting it removed mid-November.**_

 _ **So, what does this have to do with my writing? Simple. It hurts. Where the cyst is, it's pressing on a nerve in my hand, which is why it's been causing me so much pain. If I'm on my laptop for a really long time, it starts to ache. As a web designer, you can imagine the amount of time I spend on my computer each day. So, by the time I have time to actually write for these stories, my hand is aching so bad that I don't even want to touch my laptop. So. That's why I haven't updated in so long. And why some of the stuff I HAVE put out in that absence is a little shorter than I would like, but there isn't much I've been able to do about it.**_

 _ **Hopefully by getting the cyst removed, I'll be able to go back to writing like how I used to. For now, I hope this update can last you guys until my hand heals, as I have no idea how typing is going to work once I have stitches in.**_

 _ **Thanks to BigBangVIP, lizziestrong, Gwendolyn Yuki, Hailey Torres, Alex B. Goode, thunderyoshi, fallondyson, and ctran03931 for their lovely comments on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

Andi wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked into Ninja Ops that morning, but finding Shane and Dustin cooing over Cam's laptop wasn't one of them. The two were so engrossed in whatever they were looking at, that they didn't even notice Andi. So, with a shrug, the White Ranger walked past the two boys and curled up on the couch, book in hand, and dropped her backpack on the ground. It was as she was reading her book- Stephen King's It- that Shane and Dustin's admiration of whatever they were looking at grew louder.

"Unbelievable!" Shane said.

"Dude, that is so sick that's just wrong," Dustin added.

Shane got closer to the screen, "check out the lines on that baby. The way they move… Dude, I can't believe it!"

"Do I want to know what the two of you are up to?" Andi finally asked, eyebrow raised.

Shane looked over at her, clearly surprised to see her, and then he noticed the book. "Jesus, Andi, is that book big enough?"

Andi shrugged, "Could be bigger," she closed the 1000 page book around her finger, using the digit as a placeholder for the moment. "What are you two looking at?"

Before Shane could answer, however, Cam burst in.

"You two better not be doing anything illegal!" the genius exclaimed, bringing up a single finger to point at the Red and Yellow Rangers. Andi grinned as the two stuttered out protests, bringing her book up to cover her mouth.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Shane stuttered.

"Cause it was like, here, uh…" Dustin managed to get out.

Cam quickly ripped the laptop away from the two, "Let me see!" looking at the screen, Cam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The Tsunami Cycles?"

"Yeah, man!" Dustin exclaimed, "Check it out!" 

"Shouldn't you be doing school work, or annoying your parents or something?" Cam asked, "Or reading a book quietly like Andi?"

"Well, I mean, it was already switched on to this channel, so, you know, we thought we'd just go for it," Dustin explained, assuming that would get him and Shane out trouble. It didn't.

"Computers don't have channels, Dustin," Cam informed him, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't cruise in here without asking me first."

"What about Andi? She just cruised in here, too!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Andi protested, "I'm just trying to finish this book before Adam does!"

"She's not coming around touching my stuff without permission," Cam added.

Shane rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal, anyways, we didn't hurt it."

"It's taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to…" Cam cut himself off, and stopped typing, when his computer began to beep. Andi got up, abandoning her book on the couch to watch over Cam's shoulder. He tried typing in some simple code to make it stop, but the beeping continued and he began to panic. "Oh, please tell me this is a dream!" He kept typing, but the computer screen went black, before red virus-looking icons appeared on the screen. "I don't believe this!"

"What?" Shane asked.

"You're sweating like really, really bad, man," Dustin said, while Shane nodded in agreement.

"Cam, I don't like the sound of that beeping noise, what's going on?" Andi asked, placing a hand on the boy's back.

"You okay?" Dustin added.

"It's frozen!" Cam finally exclaimed, pushing himself up, "The system's locked up!" he ran towards the super computer, which had the same red icons on it. "It's totally dead!"

"Well, here, will this help?" Andi asked. She grabbed her backpack and quickly dug out the disk that Cam had given her a few days earlier. She handed it over, and Cam shot her a grateful look.

"Thanks, but this is only half of the backup. Dustin, you've got the other half," he said. "I gave it to you on that disk!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, right!" Dustin remembered. "It's in my back-!" he reached towards his back, like he thought his backpack would be perched there, and he suddenly became afraid, "It's in my backpack."

While Dustin searched for his backpack, Andi went to Storm Chargers, figuring it might be a little easier to focus on her book, there. After all, she had big stakes on beating Adam to the ending, and she really didn't want to buy him a cake when he so clearly should have been buying her one.

So, the White Ranger curled up on the lounge chair in Storm Chargers and began to read. She was around half-way through the book, and things were just beginning to get good, when she heard Kelly approach.

"Hey, Andi!" the redhead exclaimed upon seeing her, "Have you seen Hunter or Blake?"

Andi put her book down and shook her head, "No, I haven't," she said, "Why? They blow you off, too?" hard as she try, Andi couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. The brothers had seen nice, but they had blown both her and Dustin off when they tried to contact them.

"No, but I was hoping to put together a 250 team with them," Kelly explained. "Hey, you have experience with the bigger bikes, you want to join?"

Andi almost snorted. "Kel, I have experience with bigger bikes, but I'm a shit racer," she said, "I tried when I first started out, but I get way too much air in jumps, I'm a lot better suited to Freestyle."

Kelly shrugged, "Oh well, was worth a try. Well, if you see them, tell them to talk to me, would ya?"

Andi nodded, "I will." Checking her communicator, Andi frowned and then stood up. If it got too much later, she would be late to meet the others. "Sorry, Kelly, I gotta go, but I promise I'll tell them to call you if I see them. "

"All right," Kelly said, before going back to the back room, where Dustin was throwing things around in his search for his backpack.

At the skatepark, Shane didn't bother trying to hide his skateboarding skills. Tori and Andi both sat nearby, Andi still trucking through her book. Both girls looked up, however, when they heard Dustin approaching.

"Oh, man…" the Yellow Ranger was sighing. Shane, quickly spotting his best friend, skid to a stop.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No, man," Dustin said, raising his arms up defeatedly.

"Well, think, were else have you been?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, you need to retrace your steps," Andi added.

Dustin's eyes suddenly widened. "The track! The track!" he started to run off, just as Shane's morpher went off, and he quickly came back.

"Go for Shane," the Red Ranger answered.

" _Shane, we're getting a strange heat signature at the quarry_ ," Cam reported.

"Kelzaks?"

" _No, I don't know what it is. Better Ranger up just to be safe."_

"Not going to be a problem," Shane said. He lowered his arm, and looked at the other rangers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Power of Winter!"

Once the four were morphed, they ninja streaked to the quarry, only to find absolutely nothing.

"What's going on?!" Dustin demanded.

"Not a lot," Tori said.

"Nothing here!"

"Uh, Cam, this place is like downtown deadsville!" Shane said.

"Hey Cam, is it possible your readings were wrong?" Andi dared to ask, knowing that they probably weren't, but hey, she was an optimist.

" _I'm getting a heat reading from the Air Force satellite. It's usually right on_!" Cam reported.

"We're gonna talk about the legality of that later, but right now, there isn't anything here," Andi said.

Suddenly, they heard it.

"GOODBYE, RANGERS!"

The Rangers turned, but before they could see who had spoken to them, whatever it was blew them up, causing all four to land on the ground.

"Note to self," Shane said, "Never ever doubt Cam!"

The Rangers all stood up, waiting for the dust to clear, but when it did, none of them liked what they saw. I was two Rangers, one in a dark red, Crimson color, and the other in a dark, Navy blue. Crimson was taller than Navy, and neither were facing them.

"Who are you?!" Shane demanded.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori added.

"I have had my fair share of dealing with evil Rangers, thank you!" Andi yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dustin asked.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo," Crimson said, turning around to finally face them.

Navy turned as well, "Old rangers out, new rangers in."

"What, you expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked, confused.

Without another word, the two Rangers charged them, giving the four zero time to defend themselves. They were hit multiple times, until they finally went down, each face-planting into the dirt.

Managing to turn over, Shane snarled, "Doesn't seem like they wanna talk!"

"I'm surprised there wasn't a monologue!" Andi sneered, "Lord knows Tommy did it enough!"

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori said, pulling herself up.

"I hear ya!" Dustin easily agreed.

Once he was finally up, Shane brought his hands to his chest and raised two fingers. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to play nice?!" With that, he rushed towards the two Rangers with his sword drawn.

"We don't do nice," Navy said, before meeting Shane with a powerful kick that sent him into the rock wall, and then to the ground. Hard.

"That was brutal!" he exclaimed.

Crimson went after Dustin, and Tori quickly joined him, leaving Navy to be fought by Andi. She called on her sword, and was able to hold him off for the most part. Under her helmet, Andi could feel the sweat dripping down her face and she held him off the best she could.

"You're good," Navy complimented, "But not good as me!" with a powerful strike, he was able to push her back, but Andi quickly countered with one of her own.

"You're talking to a girl who grew up in Angel Grove," she informed him, "Trust me, you're the one who is gonna lose." Gritting her teeth together, Andi dug her feet in, and finally threw him off her, not enough that he went flying, but his butt did hit the ground. This, of course, caught the attention of Crimson, who quickly came to defend his teammate.

"You may have defeated my brother, but that doesn't mean you'll defeat me!" with a yell, the Crimson Ranger brought his sword down, and Andi quickly brought hers up to block him. They fought for a moment, and then Crimson pushed her away from him roughly.

"You are good," he agreed, "But I'll be the one to defeat you!" he lunged again, and this time Andi's fatigue caught up to her, and she was thrown back into the same rock wall as Shane. She groaned as she slid down it, but her morph held.

The others quickly got tossed into her as well, and she looked up to see that their swords had become staffs.

"They have sticks!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Really big sticks!" Tori added.

"Anybody got any suggestions?" Shane asked as the two evil Rangers finally stopped a couple yards away from them.

"You want an idea?" Crimson taunted, "How about give up?"

"Trust us," Navy added, "It'll be much less painful that way."

"Never!" Andi yelled, allowing Tori to pull her up. Once all four were back on their feet, and the Crimson and Navy Rangers continued to be silent, Shane spoke up.

"Oh, I get it! This is a training thing, isn't it?" Shane asked.

"Cam, you got us!" Tori smiled, sincerely hoping that training was what was happening.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a part of training," Andi said.

"Yeah, I think this is for real!" Dustin agreed.

"Alright, ready?" Crimson suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Navy answered, and the two brought their hands in front of their faces. Both seemed to crackle with lightening, and then they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?!" Shane demanded.

"Really far away, if we're lucky," Dustin answered.

Back at Ninja Ops, Andi sat on the ground, with her head resting in her hands as Shane, Tori, and Dustin bombarded Sensei with questions.

Tired of this, Sensei whistled. "One at a time!" he ordered.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensei answered. "This is all I know for certain."

"The academy in Reefside?" Andi asked. When Sensei nodded, Dustin asked his question.

"I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Could he have turned them against us, to fight fire with fire?" With Tori asked.

"It's happened before," Andi said, crossing her arms. The others turned to look at her and she elaborated, "Tommy, the first Green and White Ranger, started off as the Evil Green Ranger. He was under a spell, and it was only broken when Jason broke the Sword of Evil. Then there was Astronema, who was kidnapped at a young age and then raised into it. Andros had to break the block on her memories to bring her back. And Ryan, also kidnapped at a young age, but I believe he was brainwashed as well. I've never heard of a Ranger willingly turning evil, though."

"Andi is right, but their fire is from deep within," Sensei said, "Not even Lothor could drive them to attack with such passion."

Andi frowned, "I don't know, Sensei, Rita's spell was so powerful that I'm pretty sure Tommy thought he was in love with her or something. He was pretty devoted. Could this be the same thing?"

"You know what, I don't care what their problem is, all I know is those dudes almost smoked us!" Dustin said, sounding pretty righteously angry.

"Yeah, but they didn't," Shane said, "And I want to know why."

The sirens suddenly started going again, and Cam hurried to his computer. This time, it showed a monster.

"The quarry again? What, is it like Monster-Con over there?" Cam questioned.

"Zurgane," Shane said, "Still as ugly as ever."

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil, alien sidekick?" Tori asked, eyebrows raised.

"It could be a trap," Sensei said, "Use caution when engaging him."

"We always do," Shane said.

"Yeah, right," Cam said dryly.

The Rangers quickly morphed, and went to the quarry, hoping that Zurgane might at least be an easier fight than the Thunder Rangers.

"Lothor run out of good-looking monsters?" Shane taunted when they arrived.

"You want something done right," Zurgane said, stalking forward, "You do it yourself!" he grabbed both of his swords and crossed them in front of himself. "Rangers, meet your destiny!"

"Ninja Swords!" the four shouted, bringing out their own swords.

"Bring it on!" Zurgane said, as they all circled each other.

"You got it!" Shane agreed, before rushing forward with the other three.

All six swords met, but Zurgane easily threw them off, causing them to land on their backs.

"Okay, good idea, bad result!" Dustin exclaimed.

"I'm sick of Power Rangers!" Zurgane exclaimed, "Rangers, Rangers, Rangers! That's all I ever hear!"

"Welcome to my world, buddy!" Andi exclaimed, meeting his swords with her own. "At least I'm on the good side!"

Shane joined her, but Zurgane soon threw the two off.

"This will teach you to respect me!" using his swords, Zurgane threw lightening at them, causing the four to go down. "Now to finish what those imbeciles could only start!" Before he could do anything, though, Zurgane disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd he go?" Andi asked.

"Ha, catch ya later, big guy!" Shane said.

"Weird!" Dustin exclaimed.

"What do they want from us?" Tori asked, looking to Shane for answers.

Suddenly the ground around them began to explode, and the four quickly covered their heads, only looking back up when the mini-explosions stopped. Walking towards them, was the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked, and two flashes of light briefly blinded the Rangers. When the light faded, two bikes were reveled, two bikes that looked an awful lot like the Tsunami Cycles.

" _They… Those are MY Tsunami Cycles_!" Cam exclaimed.

"No!"

"Dude!"

"How?!"

"Awe, no way!" Shane beat on his helmet for a moment.

"Awe, yes way!" Navy disagreed.

"But ours come with a few improvements!" Crimson added.

The plans they looked at must have been Andi's, because these bikes, like hers', were bigger than the others, painting to match the Rangers they would go to.

"This is so wrong!" Dustin exclaimed as the two got onto their bikes.

The Thunder rangers spoke for a moment, too quietly for the others to hear, and then started up their bikes and shot, what else, but lightening at them. The four Rangers were shot backwards a good number of feet, and then landed on the ground. They came around again once they were up, hitting them with their feet as they flew over them.

"Ha! Nice face-plant!" Crimson taunted towards Dustin, the only one who wasn't able to roll right back to his feet.

Attempting their blasters, Shane, Tori, and Andi shot at Crimson, hoping to maybe slow him down, but all he did was shoot more lightening at them and drive past.

"Thunder Energy Blast!" Crimson shouted, meeting up with Navy.

"Fire!" Navy yelled.

The lightning bolts that shot out the bikes hit the four Rangers hard, throwing all four to the ground as the ground where they had been standing exploded.

"You smell something burning?" Navy teased.

Louder, Crimson yelled, "Hey, anyone feel like s'mores?"

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin exclaimed.

"But… how?" Tori asked.

"Who are these guys?" Shane finished.

Andi normally would have had a snappy comment, but she was in too much pain at that moment to say anything.

Getting off their bikes, the Thunder Rangers took a few steps closer. "This is so easy, it's boring. I thought they'd at least put up a better fight. Well, the White one did, but she went down just as easily as the others."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," Crimson said, stalking forward. Angrier than she's ever been, Andi finally stood up. "They're so lame."

"What about a Winter Ninja?" she demanded.

Crimson laughed, "I defeated you before, what makes you so sure you could defeat me now?" he taunted.

Andy glared at him under her helmet. "Because now I know what style I'm fighting against," she said, "And you have zero idea what style I'll be using."

Crimson seemed to like that she had challenged him, and so surged forward, sword at the ready. Andi met him with her own sword, and they fought.

"For a Winter Ninja, you're not really using a whole lot of the Winter style," he noted, throwing her off of him. Andi was back up in a flash.

"Not all my training came from the Winter Academy!" she exclaimed, blocking his sword so she could try and sweep his legs in a move she'd seen Rocky do a few times.

Crimson just barely blocked her attempt, and their swords met again. "Then were did it come from?"

Andi grinned under her helmet, "Wouldn't you like to know?" this angered the Crimson Ranger, and with a yell, he threw her off him, where she landed between Tori and Shane.

Crimson met up with Navy again, and while she WAS down, Andi was proud to see that the Crimson Ranger was breathing a little bit heavier now.

"It's time to finish what we started," Crimson said, his morpher in his hand. "Crimson Thunder Power!"

"Navy Thunder Power!"

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

The four Rangers braced themselves, assuming they were going to be attacked again, but the exact opposite happened.

Lightning exploded around the two evil Rangers, and the four Rangers finally managed to get back.

"That does not look good!" Tori exclaimed.

"Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"They have Zords?!"

"This is getting ridiculous!"

"At least it isn't the Dragonzord…"

"Later Days!"

With that, the two Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords.

"They want rough? We're all about rough!" Shane said, "Cam, hit it!"

Cam sent in the Zords, and while they tried to fight them individually, it just didn't end up working. So they combined into the Megazord, causing the Thunder Rangers to combine their Zords as well. They tried, but it seemed like every attack they tried didn't work, and even the Power Sphere Cam tried to send ended up getting intercepted. Which… They didn't even know could happen.

In the end, the Megazord fell, destroyed.

" _Come in Shane! Tori, Dustin! Andi!"_ Cam tried, but he just couldn't get through to them.

When they all finally woke up, it was to their Megazord, still in one piece, but wires were hanging down where the certainly shouldn't have been, and sparks were flying all over the place.

This, wasn't good.

To be Continued…


	4. Thunder Strangers, Part 2

_**Hey, guys! So I know I said that I wouldn't be posting again until after the surgery, but to be honest, I forget how much I love to write. I hadn't done it in so long that I forgot how much fun it is. So, when my hand isn't too achy, I'm going to work on this as much as I can. Hopefully I'll get another chapter or two out before the surgery, at which point it'll be a solid couple weeks before I even try, as I've never had stitches before, other than when I got my wisdom teeth out. So I don't know how that's gonna go. But still, figured I might as well as try to write, and see what happens. So far, so good. Thank you to DisneyFan10, Ten Duel Commandments, and Jimmyle311, and thank you to ctran03931 for your comment way back on chapter 1, I love getting in-depth comments, so it made my day way back in April when I read that. Okay, on to the story!**_

Sitting in a damaged Megazord with sparks flying all around her was not how Andi really wanted her day to go, but, here she was. Her visor had snapped open, which had been a surprise to her. The original teams had had to take their entire helmets off, but for her and the others, they just had their visor snap open. It was convenient.

"Guys? Is anyone hurt?" Andi called, dragging herself out of her seat.

"Andi?" she heard Shane call out, and the White Ranger quickly looked up to see Shane hurrying towards her. The Zord was on its' back, so Shane must have crawled out of his little cockpit.

"I'm over here!" coughing as smoke suddenly filled her cockpit, Andi struggled against the wires that hung everywhere, until she felt Shane grab her arm. Another pair of hands helped, and when Andi was finally pulled out of the Megazord, she saw Dustin as well. Both boys had dust and dirt smeared across their faces, as they had demorphed. Once she was out, her own suit shattered around her, and she stumbled, coughing heavily. "Where's Tori?"

"I'm right here!" The Blue Ranger called, and Andi looked over to see Tori running over. She had an arm around her stomach.

"Is everyone alright?" Shane asked, shifting easily into Leader Mode. The other three nodded, "Great, let's get outta here."

"Yeah," Andi agreed, taking a quick look back at the Megazord. "You know, I've seen ruined Zords before, someone remind me to tell the others that I know how it feels, now," she said.

"Hopefully Cam can fix it," Dustin said, "I think the morphers are toast, too."

"Great," Shane said, "Cam's gonna kill us."

"Let's just worry about getting out of here, first," Andi said. Her hair had come loose, and she didn't have an extra hairband, so she pushed it out of her face the best she could.

The others agreed, so they headed towards what they hoped would be a road, only to run into Hunter, Blake, and Kelly on the way.

"There they are!" they heard Blake exclaim, running forward as Tori fell.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke!" Hunter explained, eyes going straight to Andi when a huge coughing fit nearly sent her to her knees. Both brothers were in their riding gear, and showed signs of helmet hair. Hunter went to Andi's side, putting his hand on her back to help her.

"Are you okay?" Blake demanded, going straight to Tori's side to help her up.

"Yeah, thanks," Tori said.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly said, "They think it was some kind of alien attack!"

"Why, that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asked, staring straight at Tori.

"You never wondered why housing is so cheap?" Shane asked, eyebrows raised.

"You guys should have seen Angel Grove a few years back," Andi said, pausing in order to cough again, "I grew up there, there was all kinds of monsters running around."

"We need to call someone- the police, the FBI, the CIA!" Kelly exclaimed.

"No, Kelly," Tori said, "Thanks, we're fine."

"Besides, they didn't help in Angel Grove, I doubt they'll help here," Andi said, "If anything, the police might get some evac stuff in place like we did, but until then, we have to fend for ourselves."

"Either way, we should get you guys out of here, you're all looking pretty rough," Hunter commented. The others agreed, and the brothers and Kelly led the way back to the road. Once at their cars, Kelly pulled a water bottle from her car, and handed it to Hunter, who handed it to Andi. She was still coughing, so the water helped a lot.

Eventually, the four Rangers managed to separate from the others, and made their way to Ninja Ops.

"Seriously, is everyone alright?" Shane asked.

"That was way, harsh, man," Dustin answered, "I definitely think that our morphers are toast." He repeated himself from earlier.

"Cam is going to freak when he finds out we thrashed the Zords," Tori added.

"Hopefully he'll at least be grateful that we're still alive," Andi said, ever the optimist.

By the time they finally got to Ninja Ops, they were all proven right. He was worried about them, and relieved to find them alive. And they handed him their morphers.

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon," Cam said. "Not to mention what you did to your Zords."

"Cam," the genius's eyes widened and he turned to look at his father, "Now is not the time."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Cam responded, "Thankfully, the Auto-Retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions."

"They're fixing themselves?" Andi asked, amazed, "Poor Billy and Alpha always had to fix the Zords when something broke down."

"How did you just understand that?" Dustin asked, confused.

Andi shrugged, "First ever Blue Ranger was a genius, possibly even smarter than Cam. He's got two PhDs, now."

Cam looked impressed for only a moment, as he turned to go and sit in front of the Super Computer. The others crowded around him, and Sensei jumped over, as well.

"Hey, Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked, looking confused again.

"I mean, those Zords they had were sicko, bro!" Dustin added, "I-I mean, Sensei."

"Thunder Zords," Sensei said, "Created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor?" Tori clarified. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, no more than Zurgane booking it out of there the minute they showed up," Shane added.

"Well, if they're under a spell, I could see it," Andi said, crossing her arms.

"I suspect, as with all evil alliances, that there is dissension in their ranks," Sensei said. "Dissension that could be used to our advantage. When the time is right."

"I- I hope these are under warranty," Dustin said, holding his morpher out in front of him.

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori said. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"I know that feeling," Andi said. "Seriously, though, is there something, anything, that we can do to help?"

"For now, you must return to your daily lives." Sensei spread his little furry arms to emphasize himself. "If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam said, "They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disks somehow, whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them."

The four Rangers looked amongst themselves, and agreed.

"Come on, Andi," Tori said as they left Ninja Ops. "If there's nothing else we can do, then I'm going to teach you how to surf."

"Um, okay."

….

Sitting in Tori's van as the Blue Ranger surfed, Andi wasn't expecting to be interrupted from her book by her phone ringing. The photo of Adam that took over her screen showed her who it was, and she grinned as she answered.

"What's up, Frog Boy?" she asked.

" _Yeah, yeah, it's Pick on the Frog Day,"_ Adam grumbled.

"All day, every day," Andi said. "What's up?" 

" _I'm glad you asked, my little trainee."_ Andi frowned at this. Yes, Adam had done the bulk of her training before she went to the Winter Academy, and they still sparred on occasion to make sure she still knew what he had taught her, but it had been years since he could actually call himself her teacher. _"You see, I was watching the news. You know I like to keep up with all the Power Ranger teams as they do their stuff, make sure none of us more experienced Rangers who still have powers don't need to step in."_ the powers he spoke of were the Zeo Powers. They never lost those powers, so he, Tommy, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya all could still morph into their Zeo suits if they needed to. Technically, Jason could morph into his Mighty Morphin' suit, as well, thanks to the all Red mission the year before.

"Where are you going with this, Adam?" Andi asked.

" _Well, you see, I was watching the news, as I said, when a White Ranger appeared with the new team. And imagine my surprise when I realized that I recognized the fighting style. Not only the style, but moves that I've only ever seen other Rangers do. Like a certain round-house kick that I've done before, a sword and leg-sweep combo that was attempted, that I've only ever seen Rocky do. Backflips to get away from the enemy quicker, no doubt picked up from Kimberly. And lastly, a punch combo that only Jason has ever done. Among others."_

Andi was silent.

" _Andrea Scott, if you're a Power Ranger and you didn't tell us…"_ Adam trailed off.

"Oh come on, Adam, you know about the whole Secret Identity thing!" Andi said, "I didn't even tell Jason!"

" _You knew our identities!"_ Adam exclaimed.

"Because Alpha accidentally teleported me in with the others! I doubt Jason would have told me if I had been left behind at the Youth Center," she argued. "Look, Tommy already called me, saying that he recognized a few of your moves that I happened to pick up, and honestly I think he's more pissed that I took his favorite color. Why is this such a big deal?"

" _Because you're like a little sister to all of us! Because I trained you before you went to that fancy Academy, because you kept our secret, so I'm just wondering why you thought we couldn't keep yours,"_ Adam nearly shouted.

"It isn't that I thought you guys wouldn't keep it, I know you guys can keep a secret like this. It's just…" Andi trailed off, a thoughtful look coming over her face.

" _You just what?"_ Adam's voice was a little more gentle now, seemingly knowing where this was going.

"I just didn't want you guys to compare me to Jason. There's a reason I trained with you and not with my brother, no matter how good of a fighter I was, I never thought I could live up to him." Andi fell silent.

" _Andi? You know that none of us would ever compare you to Jason. He's a good fighter, but so are you."_

"Yeah, well, there's something about knowing who my older brother was, what he managed to do, that can make a girl feel a little inferior. He's always been the better fighter between the two of us, every time I spare against him, he beats me. I love him to death, but I compare myself to Jason enough, I didn't want any of you to, as well. I'm sorry."

" _You know we won't compare you to him. Based on the footage I've seen, you're holding your own pretty damn well. Those two evil Rangers seem to be giving you guys some trouble, though. I saw the footage of the destroyed Zords. Are you and your teammates okay?"_

Andi sighed. "They're destroyed. Cam, he's our tech guy, doesn't know how long it's gonna take to fix them. We don't even have our morphers, they're pretty damaged, too. Those Thunder Rangers are strong."

" _Damn. Well, be safe, and when you get them back, get those Rangers onto the side of good. You know you can call us if you need help, right?"_

"I know," Andi smiled, "Thank you, Adam. Please, don't tell Jason. I want to tell him, myself."

" _I won't tell him,"_ Adam promised. _"Bye, Andi."_

"Bye."

Just as Andi was lowering her phone from her ear, she saw Tori headed back to her, the top half of her wetsuit peeled off and her surfboard under her arm.

"Who was that?" Tori asked, propping her board up against the van.

"Adam," Andi said, "Second Black, second Green. He knows," she explained.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you told them when your brother first called you, back when you first joined us."

"Nah, I um, I told him I had to come down here for school. He's not like Adam, or Tommy, for that matter. They both tend to keep up with the current team, keep watch in case they need to come help. They still have their Zeo powers, those powers were never taken from them or destroyed, so they could if they really wanted to. But the downside to that is that Adam trained me, so he recognized my style, and Tommy and Adam spar a lot, so Tommy recognized a few moves that I picked up from Adam. Both promised to not tell Jason, but we'll see how long Tommy can keep his mouth shut. I've never seen him keep a secret from my brother for long." At the end of her explanation, Andi looked down, lips drawn to one side.

"If you're scared your brother will be mad at you, I doubt he would be," Tori said. She sat in the van, leaning her back against the front passenger seat as one leg dangled out. Andi was sitting the opposite way.

"No, it wasn't that," Andi said. "I've always compared my own fighting to his. To me, him being a Ranger, a Red Ranger at that, was always the coolest thing. But now I'm a Ranger, too, and my fighting is nowhere near as good as his. I just didn't want them to compare us, you know? I already do it enough, I didn't need them doing it, too. I don't know. It sounds silly, saying it out loud."

"No it doesn't," Andi looked up in surprise when Tori said this. "Yeah, your brother was a Ranger, but you're one too, the only one of us to even keep up with those Thunder Rangers. Not to mention that you're an awesome Motocross Freestyle Rider, and you're almost done with one of the biggest novels I've ever seen." Andi let out a laugh at the last one.

"See? You're not just a Ranger," Tori said. "You're Andrea Scott, the White Winter Ninja Power Ranger, one of the strongest members on our team, and damnit, you're a badass!" Tori stood up, and grabbed an extra wetsuit from her bag. "Now put this on, I'm teaching you to surf! I didn't bring you out here while we wait for Cam to finish fixing the morphers and Zords for you to just sit here reading your book."

Andi laughed and put her bookmark in, noting that she only had about a hundred or so pages to go. "You know, I actually have a bet with Adam over which one of us will finish reading first," she said, "Loser has to buy a cake with the winner's name and 'is a faster reader' on it." She started slipping into the wetsuit, and wondered briefly if all wetsuits were as skintight as the one Tori had handed her.

"If you lose, I'll pay for the cake," Tori offered, zipping up the back of the suit for Andi before turning to allow the White Ranger to zip hers back up. Grabbing her surfboard, Tori gestured to the extra, and smiled. "Come on, I'll have you standing up by the end of the day."

Andi chuckled, "Whatever you say, Tori."

…..

After a few hours, the two girls walked back to Tori's van, both feeling tired, and still a little helpless. Andi had managed to stand up, but she was nowhere near as good as Tori.

"Hey!" both stopped, turning to see the Bradley brothers looking at them. "What, no hello?"

"Sorry." Tori said.

"Just been a weird day," Andi continued.

"Yeah, my mind's somewhere else," Tori agreed.

"Yeah, rough day," Blake said, as Hunter looked over at Andy.

"You can surf?" he asked the Winter Ranger, no longer paying much mind to his brother and Tori.

"Barely," Andi said, "Tori's teaching me. I'm much better at the track, trust me."

"I believe you," Hunter smiled at her. Andi blushed and looked away, only to hear Tori again.

"Thanks again, for helping me, out there," the Blue Ranger said.

"Yeah, hey uh, listen, don't mention it," Blake said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anytime." Behind him, Hunter raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori said, a shy smile gracing her features.

"Cool," Blake grinned.

"And thanks for the water earlier, Hunter," Andi said, looking back at the blonde male.

"You were coughing so bad, I had to do something," he said.

"Well, thanks," she said, turning to Tori.

"I'll catch you later," Tori said, mostly to Blake.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Blake said, enthused at the idea.

"Bye, Hunter," Andi said.

"See ya, Andi!" he called out, and the two turned, and went back to Tori's van.

Once they were there, Andi sat on the ground, surfboard between her legs. "Well, Tori, it seems to me like neither of us know what to do around cute boys," she said.

"You're telling me," the Blue Ranger replied, sitting down next to her and resting her forehead against her own board.

Andi only smiled slightly and lightly slapped her hand against Tori's shoulder. "Go on back out, I doubt I'll get any farther with surfing today."

Tori pressed her lips together, but then nodded. "Alright. But just one more wave."

"Okay," Andi agreed, picking her book back up.

She was only a few pages in, though, when the water disappeared. Dropping her book in the van, she quickly ran out to Tori.

"What… the water!" Tori gasped.

"What's happening?" Andi asked.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THAT?!" A woman yelled, and the two Rangers turned to find a monster, who kind of looked like a frog and a fish had a weird, cross-species baby. Amphibidor.

"Ooh, two Rangers! How convenient!" it exclaimed, as both Andi and Tori got into defensive positions, other people around them running away. "Time to make a splash!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

Both girls were half way through saying "Ranger Form" before they remembered that they didn't have their morphers. They shared a worried look, and then the monster jumped at them.

"Better hop to it!" he shot something at them, causing small explosions in the sand as they dodged out of the way.

Laughing, the monster landed.

"Guess it's not Morphing Time after all, is it?!" Amphibidor taunted. "Low tide for you, Malibu beach bunnies!" Something flew out of his mouth, and landed on the ground in front of the girls, five of them. Both looked down, but then they exploded, sending the White and Blue Rangers down to the ground.

Scrambling up, Andi and Tori glanced at each other.

"You okay?" Andi asked, looking back at Amphibidor.

"Yeah," Tori answered, "You?"

"Yep."

"Come closer, Rangers!" Amphibidor said, "You're not afraid of a few warts, are you?"

The sudden sound of a motorbike engine cut through the air, and all three turned to see Blake, riding in on his motocross bike.

"Hang on, Tori! I'm coming!" He was quickly upon the monster, circling around it closely enough to trip him, "Eat some beach!" and then he went over to the girls.

"Blake?" Tori asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Andi asked, equally stunned.

"Run!" Blake exclaimed, "I'll distract him!"

"No! Stop! Don't!" Tori yelled.

"Blake, you're gonna get hurt!" Andi shouted.

Going up on his back wheel, Blake rushed forward, only for Amphibidor to jump up, causing Blake to go under him.

"Hey, watch your back!" Tori yelled.

Blake looked over his shoulder, just as Amphibidor shot something at him, causing him to lose control of his bike and fall off.

"Got 'em!" he laughed. Now incredibly angry, Tori rushed forward, kicking Amphibidor with both feet.

"Wait, Tori!" Andi shouted. When the Blue Ranger ignored her, Andi sighed and rushed over to Blake.

"Blake, are you okay?!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees besides the fallen racer.

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered, trying to push himself back up.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me…" Andi trailed off, running to help Tori.

"Hey, fish head! Try me on for size!" the White Ranger exclaimed, quickly joining Tori in the fight. However, Amphibidor was soon able to throw both girls off him, and to the sand.

"And now my Polytrons will finish the job!"

He shot his Polytrons at them, only for Blake to appear in front of him, taking the attack as his road by. Thrown from his bike, Blake rolled on the ground, until he finally stopped on his stomach.

"No!" Tori screamed, running to his side. Andi, however, stayed out, her arms up in defense.

"So much water, so little time," Amphibidor said. "We'll catch ya later, bye-bye!" with that, the monster jumped, and was teleported away.

Andi stood there for a moment, before running over to join Tori at Blake's side.

"Blake!" Tori exclaimed, "Are you alright?" she turned him over, revealing the Polytrons on his chest.

"Is he okay?!" Andi asked, stopping in front of him. "Oh god, what are those things?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Tori said worriedly. "Come on, let's get him to the van," she said.

"I'll grab his bike," Andi said. Tori nodded, and the girls split up for a moment, Tori running to the van to drive it over, and Andi to where his bike had landed. They got back to Blake at the same time. Andi loaded the bike into the back first, where it just barely fit, and then the two girls both lifted Blake in. He was groaning, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Let's take him to Cam," Tori said once everyone was in the van. "He'll know what to do."

"What?" Andi demanded, "Tor, you know that Cam never leaves Ninja Ops, we can't take Blake there!"

"Why not?! He's like this because of us! Because of me!" Tori argued.

"And a hospital would treat him just as well as Cam would!" Andi said.

"Well I trust Cam more than a hospital," Tori said. "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's settled, we're taking him to Cam."

Andi sighed. "Fine. But if Sensei can't find out," she said.

"Deal," Tori smiled, and quickly drove to Ninja Ops, unaware that Blake was making sure that he knew where they were going.

Once they were at Ninja Ops, Andi stayed outside the entrance with Blake, as Tori went in to find Cam. Blake had fallen unconscious, and Andi was pacing when Tori came running out, Cam right behind her.

"Andi? You're here, too?" he asked, confused.

"I told her we should go to a hospital, but we both trust you a little more. Besides, he was hurt saving us," Andi explained.

"I guess it's alright," Cam said, kneeling down besides Blake. He reached for one, and, with a little struggle, pulled it off.

"What are those things?" Tori asked.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech," Cam said, pulling off the second one. "Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down." He pulled off the third, and put it with the other two.

"Well, did you get them off in time?" Tori asked, worried.

"Yeah, will he be okay?" Andi added.

"I think so," Cam said. "This guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name's Blake," Tori said.

"I don't care what his name is," Cam said, "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here," he turned his attention to Andi then, "I thought the sister to a former Red Ranger would know better."

"Cam, come on, he's unconscious, it's not like he knows where he is," Andi said, defensively.

"She tried to get me to go to a hospital, instead, Cam, don't blame Andi," Tori added. "And besides, maybe Sensei shouldn't find out?" She gave Cam a brilliant smile, and he sighed, looking over at Andi, only to find her giving him the same smile. He sighed again.

"The morphers are on the console inside. Go get 'em, I'll stay here."

"Thanks, Cam," Tori said, leaning over to kiss Cam's cheek, before going inside.

Cam glanced over at Andi, who raised her hands up in a defensive position, "I'm not gonna kiss you," she said.

Cam laughed and then looked down at Blake. "Men as a species are doomed," he said. "Sorry for blaming you for Blake being here, by the way."

Andi shrugged, "You were right, though. If I did this as a kid, I'd get yelled at so much, who knows if I would have been let back inside the Command Center," she said. "I don't even want to know what kind of disappointed talking to I would have gotten from Zordon." Andi shuddered. "We're good, Cam, I promise."

Cam smiled, and then Tori came back with the morphers, and the three loaded Blake back into the van.

Eventually, when they got to the tracks, where the girls figured Hunter would be, Blake had woken up. They explained to him what happened, kind of, and then Andi got out to give the two some privacy.

"Andi!" she heard Shane call, and she headed over to where the Red Ranger was standing with Dustin and Hunter, the Yellow Ranger working on his bike.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, have you seen Blake?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he took a bit of a nasty fall at the beach, but he's in the van with Tori," she said, moving some hair out of her face. "He's alright."

Hunter's face went from worried to relieved, and he nodded to her, "Thanks," and then went over to the van.

"What happened?" Shane asked, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest.

"Probably better if Tori tells you," Andi said, watching as Blake got out of Tori's van.

Tori exited soon enough, as well, and joined her teammates.

"I've got your morphers, boys, and I think we're gonna need them," she said. Andi and Tori both already had theirs strapped on.

"Hey," Blake said, walking back over to the four.

"Hey," Tori said.

"Tori, Andi, I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my Bro," Hunter said, looking both grateful, and uncomfortable.

"Any time," Tori said.

"Yeah, it was no problem," Andi added with a small smile.

"We owe you one," Hunter said, "And we always make good on our promises."

"Okay," Tori said, "Good to know, thanks."

"We gotta get home," Blake said, looking up at Hunter. "Parents. You know how it is. "

"Yeah, okay." Tori accepted this answer, as did Andi.

"We'll catch you guys, later," the White Ranger said.

"See ya," Blake said, turning to leave with his brother.

"Yeah, later!" Shane and Dustin chorused, only to turn to Tori and Andi as soon as the brothers were out of earshot.

"Here," Tori said, handing the two their morphers. "When you see Cam, say thank you. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

"And no one likes a tech guy who feels unappreciated," Andi said with a bright smile.

"Dude, they told Kelly that they don't live with their parents, right?" Dustin asked, glancing over his shoulder to where the brothers had disappeared to, and back to Shane. "I mean, that's what we heard."

"Yeah, yeah, that's right," Shane said, before his morpher beeped.

" _I've located that frog again. He's at the riverbank. Hurry!"_ Cam's voice came through the morpher clearly, and Tori and Andi shared a look.

"Was hoping that Syfy reject wouldn't come back," Andi grumbled.

"If Cam wants a frog, let's just go to the pet store," Dustin said, confused, "They got, like, a tank. Like, full of them."

"We'll explain on the way," Andi said, stepping up.

"You ready?" Tori asked.

"Ready!" The boys said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Once morphed, the four Rangers ninja streaked to the riverbank, easily finding Amphibidor. However, Amphibidor quickly wrapped the Rangers up in a chain.

"Hey, let us go!" Andi yelled.

"I can't move!" Tori said.

"Going up!" Amphibidor exclaimed, laughing. "Next floor, housewares and sporting goods!"

The Rangers rose up into the air, and were quickly thrown into the river. The monster laughed, only for the four Rangers to jump out, landing on their feet on the rocky beach.

"Okay, guys, Ninja Beam!" Shane ordered.

All four brought their hands to the front, and shot colored beams at Amphibidor, watching as he screamed. But then he disappeared, confusing the Rangers.

"Huh?"

"Where'd he go?"

"The disappearing act is lame!"

Suddenly, he reappeared. "You guys into hip-hop?" he hopped forward, hitting them as he went by, and making their suits spark. "Polytrons!"

Three of the gross little leeches landed on the chest of each Ranger, exploding only moments later and throwing them to the ground.

"Friendly, aren't they?!" Amphibidor laughed.

"This guy's tough!" Shane exclaimed once they were back on their feet. Before anything else could happen, though, a loud noise made all of them, Ranger and Monster, look up.

It was the Thunder Rangers!

The four Rangers got defensive, only for the Crimson and Navy Rangers to run past them and attack Amphibidor, themselves.

"Holy shit!" Andi exclaimed, surprised.

It ended when the Thunder Rangers combined their weapons, and blew Amphibidor up.

"Hey, wait!" Shane exclaimed as they stalked away. "What is up with you guys?!"

"Why did you help us?"

"Are you joining up with us?" Andi asked, hopefully.

"We're even," Crimson said.

"Wind and Winter Rangers," Navy finished.

"Maybe they're the strong, silent types," Tori said.

"I don't get it!" Shane said.

"At least the monster is defeated," Andi said.

She spoke too soon, however, as one of Lothor's scrolls appeared in the sky, and pretty soon, Amphibidor was back, supersized.

Their new and improved Zords were called- Andi had actually learned that they were all disguised when not in use, the Hawk Zord as an airplane, the Lion Zord as a Farris wheel, the Dolphin Zord as a ship, and her own Arctic Wolf Zord as a skyscraper.

With their Zords fixed, they were able to combine them, and, using the Megazord, easily took Amphibidor out for good.

Cheering for their newest victory, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Andi made their way back to Ninja Ops, talking about Blake and Hunter.

"Yeah, that's what they told Kelly- no parents," Dustin was saying as they walked through the portal.

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked, hurt.

"And me," Andi said. "But why?"

Shane didn't have a chance to answer, however, as the Crimson and Navy Rangers appeared, restraining Cam.

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed.

The four good Rangers got defensive, and Shane slipped back into Leader Mode.

"What are you doing here?!"

The suits to the Crimson and Navy Rangers shattered, revealing Hunter and Blake Bradley. The two glared at the four of them, still holding Cam between them.

"So, what do you want?" Dustin asked, "How did you get in here?!"

"Ask them," Hunter nodded towards the girls, who both looked at Blake.

"Blake?" Tori asked in a small voice, and his glare softened.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." His eyes slid past her to Andi, "Or you."

Both girls adopted glares on their faces, and Tori spoke, "If you hurt him…"

"Let's just say it won't be pretty," Andi finished.

"Leave him," Hunter said, and he and Blake pushed Cam out of their grasp. "We got what we came for." The Crimson Ranger smirked. "Goodbye, Rangers. Good luck with your future battles." The two brothers shot their hands down to the ground, causing some miner explosions. When the smoke cleared, Shane, Dustin, and Tori ran forward to Cam.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked.

Cam stood up then, his glasses in his hands. "My father. They took my father."

"Hey, where's Andi?" Dustin asked then, looking around. She'd been standing right next to him before the brothers disappeared, but now she was gone.

"They must have grabbed Andi when we were blinded by that smoke," Shane realized, "But why would they want her?"

No one had an answer for him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Thunder Strangers, Part 3

_**Hello, all! I just got back from a family vacation to Las Vegas (I'm 23, I promise, even though absolutely zero bartenders believed me until I handed them my ID, looking younger than you are kind of rocks) and I've ideas floating in my head all weekend! Mostly ideas for after this chapter (including when Jason finally finds out, because we all know he's going to) so I need to get this one so I can start on those. Surgery is in 10 days, so let's see what we can get out before then.**_

 _ **Thank you to Jimmyle311, Ten Duel Commandments, Disneyfan 10, and thunderyoshi for your lovely comments.**_

Andi wasn't entirely sure what had happened. One moment, she'd been standing next to Dustin, furious that Hunter and Blake had lied to her, that they'd only used her and Tori to get to Ninja Ops, and then the next, she'd been blinded by smoke, and then everything went black. Her morpher was left on the floor.

After setting off their smoke bomb, Hunter had taken the opportunity to knock Andi out cold, take off her morpher, and sling her over his shoulder before disappearing into the smoke. An hour later, as the two brothers walked through the forest, the White Ranger began to stir.

"Bro, I think she's waking up," that was Blake's voice. Why was she with Blake? After a moment, she realized that she wasn't laying down on the ground, or at all. She was hanging over someone's shoulder.

"Huh?" Andi's eyes shot open, but all she could see was the black fabric of a Ninja suit. Black fabric with crimson piping. "Hey! Put me down!"

Thrashing around, Andi tried to lean up, but Hunter kept a strong grip, refusing to let go.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," Hunter said, tightening his grip around her legs.

Andi didn't stop her struggling, and started hitting the Crimson Ranger's back with her fists.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!"

"Hey, ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Then put me down!" As promised, Andi didn't stop hitting him, and even started kicking her legs as much as she could.

Without a word, Hunter suddenly let go, and Andi found herself sliding down his back. With a yelp, the White Ranger barely managed to land in a handstand, tipping back onto her feet easily, and very grateful for Kimberly's insistence that she learn some gymnastics.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?!" Andi demanded, easily falling into a defensive stance. "I have been kidnapped enough in my life without you two adding to it!"

"Look, we just need the coin you have," Blake said, trying to stay diplomatic. Andi's untrustful gaze went to him, and then noticed the ball in his hand, with Sensei inside.

"Why do you have Sensei?!" she demanded, ignoring the fact that they seemingly knew about her Power Coin.

"Revenge," was Hunter's answer, "Now you can either give us the Power Coin, or we'll take you with us, and I have no problem with knocking you out again," he threatened, reaching forward to grab her.

Andi easily side-stepped him, ready to run. "My Winter Power Coin is useless to you," she said, deciding to play dumb.

Hunter almost grinned. "Now we all know that that's not the coin we're talking about," he said. "The Purple Velociraptor Coin. Hand it over."

"How do you know about that?" her voice was low, "Only the original teams know about it, I haven't told the others yet."

"You really think that Lothor didn't know about the legendary Velociraptor Power Coin?" Hunter laughed, "Please! He told us all about it, said it's the best power source we could ever find. So hand it over, now."

"Please, Andi, we don't want to hurt you," Blake pleaded. He had stayed mostly silent, but spoke up now. "We just need the coin, and then we'll let you go."

"Like I believe that," Andi sneered, "I would never give the coin that Zordon gifted me to someone with evil intentions!"

"Then we'll just take you with us!" Hunter surged forward suddenly, grabbing the White Ranger's arm before she could run. She struggled against him, but Hunter was stronger, and he easily over-powered her.

Which brings us to now, hours later, as the three Rangers continued to walk through the woods. Blake kept his hands around Andi's smaller ones, keeping her from being able to escape, while Hunter held onto Sensei, still in his little orb.

Suddenly stopping, Blake looked around as a low growl reached his ears.

"I don't know about you, bro, but I'm really not digging this place," the Navy Ranger said. He looked uneasy, which really didn't give Andi hope for herself.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter said, turning to keep walking.

"Aren't older brothers supposed to be reassuring when their younger sibling is scared, or is that just my relationship with mine?" Andi asked.

"Shut it," Hunter warned, and Andi rolled her eyes.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers," Sensei said, "There are spirits of the darkest ninjas here that the world has ever known."

"Quiet!" Hunter said, "We know what we're doing."

"Haven't you heard that taking revenge on one who has done you no harm makes you just as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Sensei said.

Hunter glared down at Sensei, "you destroyed our parents! Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to you!"

"And mind telling me what I did?" Andi demanded.

"You won't give us your Power Coin," Hunter replied, "Or shut up." With that, the Crimson Ranger continued on. Andi glanced over at Blake, who simply sighed and followed his brother, dragging her with him.

After another hour of silence, Blake finally spoke up, "How much further?"

"Almost there," Hunter answered.

"Good."

"Seriously, if you guys want to just give me Sensei, and let us go, then I promise we'll leave you to your brooding," Andi said, giving the brothers a hopeful smile to try and sway them.

"Nice try, but no," Hunter said, "Again."

Andi shrugged, "Was worth a shot."

Hunter and Blake shared a look, and Hunter rolled his eyes.

A sudden noise made them all stop, and the brothers turned.

"You hear that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered. They began to back up, dragging Andi with them, when a small hoard of zombies appeared in front of them.

"Okay bro?" Blake asked, back to back with his brother.

Hunter nodded, and set Sensei down. The two morphed quickly, but before Andi could grab Sensei and run, Hunter picked him back up and began to fight.

"Oh, come on!" Andi exclaimed. She'd noticed the loss of her morpher pretty early on, realizing that one of them must have taken it off her arm and left it at Ninja Ops. She hoped the others had it. Refusing to leave without Sensei, Andi fought off the zombies with them. Backflipping away from one, she allowed herself to go down into the splits to avoid a punch from another, and then popped back up to roundhouse kick a third. But they didn't stay down for long.

"They just keep coming!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Which ever one of you took my morpher off at Ninja Ops, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, you suck!" she kicked away another zombie, only to feel hands on her shoulders pulling her back. "Ah!"

It was Blake who came to her rescue, kicking the zombie away from her as a bunch more mobbed the three of them.

"What now?!" Hunter demanded.

"Put me down, I say!" Sensei suggested.

"And let me go," Andi added.

Sudden explosions forced the zombies to let them go, surprising them.

"What?!" Hunter demanded.

"Who the-" Blake cut himself off, as Shane appeared.

"Coming through!" The Red Ranger cheered as he rode in on his Tsunami Cycle, Dustin and Tori with him.

"You guys found us!" Andi exclaimed.

"Woah, who do we fight?!" Dustin asked, mentally weighing his options as he saw both zombies and the Thunder Rangers.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane suggested.

"Good plan!" Tori agreed.

Before anything else could be said, though, a zombie dove at Tori, tackling her off her Tsunami Cycle. The fight began again, and Andi soon found herself back to back with Tori.

"Please tell me you brought my morpher?" Andi begged.

"Right here!" Shane tossed it to her, and Andi grinned.

"Thanks!" strapping it on, Andi quickly got into position.

"It's Morphin' Time! Winter Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Winter!" Now morphed, Andi took use of her bow, calling upon it and quickly loading an arrow into it.

Dustin quickly managed to grab Sensei, but Blake quickly took him back and tossed him to Hunter. However, that didn't seem to matter as the six Rangers were circled by the zombies.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane exclaimed.

"They're dead," Tori said, "It's not like they have much to lose."

"So that would be the glass half-empty, right?" Dustin asked.

"Back off!" Hunter exclaimed as one got a little too close to him.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked, "Let's do this together."

"Fine by me," Hunter said, still holding Sensei's energy ball. "But only for now!"

"Let's just get this over with," Andi said, quickly jumping forward into a butterfly kick.

Her kick hit it's mark, and the other zombies rushed forward. Working together, the Rangers managed to make quick work of the zombies, who all quickly disappeared.

They celebrated, but that celebration was quickly cut short when Blake flipped Dustin to the ground.

With a powerful kick aimed at her stomach, Hunter sent Andi flying into a tree. Her morph shattered upon impact, and the Crimson Ranger took that moment to rip her morpher off her arm, tossing it into the trees.

"Hey!" Andi exclaimed as Blake hauled her up, admittedly a lot gentler than Hunter would have done.

"Let's go!" Hunter said, and he and Blake disappeared, still in possession of Andi and Sensei.

"Let me go!" Andi thrashed, trying her best to get loose. She finally did, but when she hit the ground, she found that Hunter and Blake had come after her. Luckily, Shane, Tori, and Dustin had also come for her, and so were ready to fight off the Thunder Rangers. The morphed Rangers fought, leaving Andi on the sideline to watch, and pace. She wasn't going to leave without Sensei, she refused.

Sadly, the three good Rangers were soon thrown to the ground, and Hunter roughly grabbed Andi's arm as the three stood up.

"Why are you doing this?!" Dustin demanded, "Why take Andi?"

"Your precious little Andi has been hiding something from you," Hunter said. "As for the other thing, it's simple. Revenge!" As soon as he stopped speaking, the ground shook, taking all of them by surprise.

"Huh?" 

"What's that?"

When the shaking somewhat calmed down, Shane stepped forward.

"Revenge for what?!" He demanded, choosing momentarily to ignore the jab about Andi hiding something.

"Woah!" Tori suddenly exclaimed, and they all looked up.

"Is that-"

"Zurgane!"

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord?!"

"That'll keep 'em busy," Hunter said, his grip tightening around Andi's arm. She could already feel the bruise that was forming.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed.

Hunter quickly scooped Andi up and slung her over his shoulder, again, taking her by surprise, and the two brothers ran off, confident that Zurgane and his new Zord would keep the Wind Rangers occupied long enough for them to do what they had come here to do.

They didn't count on Tori staying back to control the Megazord by herself while Dustin and Shane went after the brothers.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin exclaimed, jumping forward to try and grab it. Hunter dodged easily, dropping Andi unceremoniously to the ground again.

It then turned almost into a game of keep-away with Sensei's energy sphere; whenever one of the good Rangers would get it, one of the bad Rangers would then get it back, and so on. Andi watched carefully, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against two morphed Rangers, for a chance to grab Sensei's energy sphere and run.

Grabbing the sphere again, Blake grabbed Andi, threw the ball to Hunter, hauled her over his shoulder, and then ran, Hunter easily following. Dustin and Shane gave chase, as well. The fight started again, although Blake set Andi down rather than just dropping her like Hunter had been.

This time, when Sensei's energy orb flew into the sky, all four Rangers grabbed it, but none were able to keep it. And then they went after each other with their swords. Andi saw her chance, and raced forward, grabbing Sensei, and making a break for it.

She got pretty far, before slowing down, her breath coming out in gasps, as she looked down at Sensei.

"Sorry about all of that, Sensei," Andi said.

"It is quite all right, Andrea," Sensei said, "But we should probably get back to Ninja Ops as soon as possible."

"Right," Andi agreed, but before she could even step a single foot in the right direction, she was grabbed, and the energy sphere yanked out of her hands. "No!"

Hunter glared at her behind his helmet.

"You'll pay for that!" he threatened, before once again hauling her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Andi protested the entire way, but soon found herself back in the same place she had just escaped. Now with Shane and Dustin also there, the brothers grinned.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake accused.

"Yeah!" Hunter agreed, "Now it's payback time!"

They got a good distance away, when Dustin threw Shane right at Hunter. He dropped Andi almost instantly, and she hit the ground hard.

"Hunter!" Blake exclaimed in surprise. Shane managed to throw Hunter into the air, grabbing Sensei as he did so. Shane then ran back to Dustin, who was helping Andi back up as Blake ran to Hunter.

"Andi!" Shane exclaimed as he reached them. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Andi said, "Did you get Sensei?"

"I got him," the Red Ranger confirmed.

"Great," Andi said, "Let's get out of here."

"Awesome!" Dustin agreed, and the three ran off, Sensei safely in Shane's hands.

After a while, the three slowed down, all breathing heavily.

"I think we lost them!" Shane gasped out.

"Thank goodness," Sensei said.

Shane and Dustin's visor's snapped open, and Shane smiled down at the Guinea Pig. "You're alright now, Sensei."

"Hey, guys!" Tori exclaimed, running towards them after defeating Zurgane, "You go him! And Andi!" Tori was quick to pull the White Ranger into a hug, glad to have her friend back. "Excellent!"

The excitement was cut short, however, when Blake jumped down at them, sword in the air. "Mind if I cut in?!"

He slashed at the morphed Rangers, tossing Andi aside, and kicking Sensei away.

"Not again!" the Guinea Pig shouted.

"You're so lucky I don't have my morpher, Blake Bradley!" Andi exclaimed, quickly going to grab Sensei.

"Thunder Storm Canon!" Hunter yelled, and he waited for Blake to move, not wanting to shoot his brother, although Blake yelled at him to shoot it. He didn't get his chance, though, when a snowball hit him in the face. "Huh?" Turning, he found Andi, holding a sword that looked to have been made of ice. "You really think you can take me on, unmorphed?!"

"I know I can!" was the only warning he got before Andi was running at him. Dropping the Thunder Storm Canon, Hunter grabbed for his own shield, just in time, as Andi reached him. Her ice sword held as it clanged against his own, and even though her face was half concealed by her long hair, Hunter could see the fire in her green eyes.

"That's for taking me!" she exclaimed, hitting her sword against his again. "THAT's for taking my morpher, THAT is for taking Sensei!" She did it twice more, before using her sword to block his and sweep his legs out from under him. "And that was for being an asshole to all of us!"

Hunter gasped as he hit the ground; he'd managed to block that move from her earlier, why couldn't he block it that time? Seeing his Thunder Storm Canon nearby, Hunter crawled for it, and shot at the three Wind Rangers, knowing that Blake was about to get hit, too, but this was his only chance. Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake all went flying as the blast hit them, and Sensei's energy sphere did as well, right to Hunter, who picked it up.

"Hello again!" he said.

"Oh, well," Sensei replied.

Looking up suddenly as he realized Andi was still armed, he stepped aside quickly as she swung her ice sword at him again, and was able to grab her wrist with his free hand.

"Drop the sword!" he ordered, twisting her wrist in a way that would force her to drop it without breaking her wrist. It disappeared in a flash of light as it left her grasp, and Andi cried out, falling to her knees as she glared at Hunter.

"Blake!" he called, eyes not leaving the furious White Ranger.

"I'm okay!" the smoking Navy Ranger called, getting back up. He met up with Hunter, and grabbed Andi's other arm.

"We got what we came for, let's bail," Hunter said, "Later!"

The two Thunder Rangers got away in a flash of lightening, taking Sensei and Andi with them. They landed on a beach, and it was only then that Andi realized what was going on. Where they were taking her. The Cavern of Lost Souls.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence," Sensei said.

"Are we seriously going to where I think we're going?" Andi asked, the wind whipping her hair around into her face.

Blake glanced down at her, and then over to an opening in the rocky outcrop.

"The cavern," he said.

"Consider what you are about to do very carefully," Sensei said, and Andi began to struggle even more the closer they got to the cavern. She knew what was in there, and had zero desire to go in. But Hunter and Blake had other plans. "There are powerful spirits here."

"Quiet!" Hunter ordered, "The Gem of Souls will take care of you, once it gets a little boost from the Velociraptor Power Coin."

"That's why you want me?!" Andi was disgusted. "To power up a gem so you can kill Sensei?!"

"Do you not know the meaning of the words 'shut up'?" Hunter snarled. The two brothers dragged the White Ranger into the cavern, where Hunter placed Sensei's energy sphere onto a large rock. Then he picked up a gem that was glowing green, and nodded to Blake.

Blake shoved Andi forward, and she landed on her knees. "Hey! Don't do this, this is a very bad idea!" she exclaimed.

"Just shut up, for once," Hunter said, bringing the Gem of Souls toward her. But whatever he expected to happen, didn't, as instead of energy leaving her coin and going into the gem, or whatever else he thought would happen, nothing did. For a moment, everything was still, and Hunter frowned, bringing the gem closer to her. A shield made of purple energy stopped him, preventing him from coming any closer to her with the gem, but also preventing the gem from taking the coin's energy like they thought it would.

"What?!" Hunter snarled, "Why isn't this working?!" he demanded.

"The Purple Velociraptor Power Coin is immune to anything that might try to steal its' powers," Sensei said.

"You mean to tell me that we got her all the way out here, and she's useless?!"

"The Gem of Souls is powerful enough, bro, it probably didn't need a power boost, anyways," Blake tried to sooth, knowing that he was probably right. But an extra power boost would have made it impossible for Sensei to escape, and now they just had to hope that it would break his energy sphere without the power boost.

Hunter glared. Once the gem was away from her, the energy shield had dropped, and he was able to push Andi away from Sensei's rock.

"We'll do it ourselves, then," he growled, and raised his hand, getting ready to smash the gem against the sphere, when the others ran in.

"NO!" Shane yelled upon seeing Hunter with his arm up, gem in hand. "Put it down! Sensei didn't do anything!"

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Your sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing!"

"And you believed him?" Tori asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter demanded.

"Because he's a lying, cheating douche bag who didn't even bother telling you that my coin would be useless to you?" Andi offered.

"Yeah, and he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys," Dustin added.

"We're done talking!" Hunter raised his arm again.

"NO!" the good Rangers yelled, rushing forward to stop him, when something else did it instead.

"Put it down, Hunter."

Two ghostly white apparitions appeared, and it wasn't hard to tell who they were. Hunter and Blake's parents.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asked, almost not believing what he was seeing. "How did you-"

"This is the mountain of Lost Ninjas," Mr. Bradley said, "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

"No, Blake," their mother said, "He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Well then who is?!" Hunter demanded, needing to know who killed their parents so bad that his heart ached just thinking about it.

"The one they call Lothor," their father reveled.

"Now there's a shock," Tori said, not at all surprised.

Hunter and Blake turned to glance at her, but when they looked back to their parents, they realized that they were fading away.

"They're fading!" Hunter exclaimed.

"No, wait, come back!" Blake rushed out, reaching forward like he could touch them.

"We'll always be looking after you," their mother said.

"Make us proud," their father finished, before the two ghosts disappeared.

"Come back…" Hunter's voice almost broke.

"What a sight."

The voice made them turn, to see Lothor at the mouth of the cave, looking in at the six Rangers.

"The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy! My ears were burning; you've been talking about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter said, stalking forward to stand in front of the others, Blake by his side. Tori quickly helped Andi up, allowing the White Ranger to lean on her. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor taunted, "Now give me the hamster, we've got business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a Guinea Pig," Dustin corrected.

"And you can't have him," Andi added.

"Then I'll take him!" Lothor said.

"Uh, hello?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows, "There's lots of us and only one of you."

Lothor shook his head, "Oh please." He fired at a laser at them, but Hunter quickly jumped in front of the beam. It hit the Gem of Souls that he still held, and it shot the beam right back at Lothor, sending him away, and shattering the gem in the process.

"What happened?" Tori asked, as Hunter and Blake turned. Hunter opened his hand, revealing the shattered Gem of Souls.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Woah, man, how did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls… It's broken," Hunter said. "I used it to protect us, but… it shattered."

"That can't be good, right?" Andi asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"For better or worse, Andrea, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed." They all turned to see Sensei, the energy sphere that had been around him this entire time finally lowering.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I suspect that he is very much alive," Sensei said, "And, I fear, more desperate than ever."

Hours later, Andi finished a freestyle run, and was just bringing her bike around to load back into her trailer when Hunter walked up to her.

"Thought I'd find you here," the Crimson Ranger said.

"Hunter, hey," Andi said. She turned away from him for a moment to line her wheels up with the ramp, and then looked at him again, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Blake and I… we're leaving."

"What?" Andi asked in surprise, "Hunter, you can't just leave. You're a Power Ranger, you have responsibilities! You and Blake!"

"I know, but… Andi, we hurt you, almost killed Sensei, all because we believed some lie that Lothor told us." Hunter shrugged. "We just think it would be better if we stayed away for a while."

"Do you really think that leaving is the best way to fix your mistakes?" Andi challenged. "Because I can promise you, it isn't." Andi ran her bike up into the trailer, quickly reappearing to push the ramp in after it.

"Look, Blake and I are just doing what we think is best for us, and for you guys, and we think that the best thing would be to leave for a while."

"Would you be coming back?" She shut the trailer door, and leaned against it.

Hunter shrugged noncommittedly, "I don't know. Maybe." He took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth again. "We just need some time to think things through, and then if we think it's a good idea, we'll come back. If not, we'll stay away."

Andi sighed, and took a step towards him. "Just don't take too long, okay? We're Power Rangers, we're a team, and six Rangers is a lot better than 4, believe me."

Hunter gave a small smile, and nodded. Andi allowed her own lips to go up, and she stepped forward, placing a brief kiss on Hunter's cheek, before turning to head to the driver's seat of her Jeep. She only glanced back once, and found Hunter staring after her, fingers touching where she had kissed him. She blushed, turning away.

Going back to Storm Chargers, Andi met with Tori in the parking lot, and the two female Rangers walked in together, surprised to see Kelly storming away.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"Awe, Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane said, standing behind the counter. When Dustin and Kelly were at races, Shane tended to help out around the store, as did Tori.

"Yeah, I know," Tori said.

"Me too," Andi raised her hand. "Hunter found me at the tracks, said he and Blake were leaving town."

"What, what happened?" Dustin asked.

"Are they coming back?" Shane added. "Where did they go?"

"Not sure," Tori said. "They said to say goodbye."

Tori took a deep breath, and met eyes with Andi. Neither girl looked overly happy about this development. Tori had had a minor crush on Blake, and Andi didn't know what she felt for Hunter. Only that he was something special.

Meanwhile, the Thunder Brothers walked along a beach, heading out of Blue Bay Harbor.

"So, how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked.

"Why?" Hunter asked, "You got a reason to come back?"

"We both do," was Blake's only answer.


	6. Nowhere to Grow

_**Hello, all! The surgery went well, I am now cyst-free! Although my skin is so damn sensitive that I have a huge scar. You can even see exactly where I had a stitch. But hey, that's fine. It'll fade eventually. And I've got most of the movement back, so I'm back to writing! Let's goooooo!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to Jimmyle311, Disneyfan10, thunderyoshi, brankel1, ctran03931, Razmend, razmend (I assume this is the same person twice?), and Liz7135 for your lovely comments.**_

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Andi stared down at the coin in the palm of her hand. This wasn't her Winter Power Coin, however. No, this coin was purple, and had a picture of a velociraptor etched into it, signifying that it was the Mighty Morphin Velociraptor Power Coin. Try as they might, Zordon and Alpha had never managed to make it work, never managed to get it to hold a morph. It had all the powers of a Ranger… and it didn't work. The White Tiger coin was the only one they ever managed to get working outside of the original six, and those ones all stopped working eventually, too.

Andi sighed, and closed her fingers around the coin. It couldn't be used to morph; would never be used to fight. But even though it couldn't be used to morph, it was still powerful, and Alpha had accidentally found that the power stored inside of it was still usable. To protect. Which was why it eventually fell to Andi's hands.

She was only a kid when her brother and his friends got their powers, and the fact that she had accidentally been teleported into the Command Center with them had only served to make her a target, too. She could barely fight- she was only 8 years old- and while she could learn, any of the monsters sent down would be able to capture her with no problem. So what better solution than to give her the Power Coin without the ability to morph, but still able to protect?

"Oh, Zordon," Andi murmured, "What I wouldn't give to see you again. Could really use some advice, right now."

Her team still didn't know about the coin. They hadn't seen the purple shield that had shot up around her when Hunter had tried to use the Gem of Souls to take the coin's energy. All they knew was what Hunter and Blake had told them; that Andi was hiding something. It had been a week since that day; eventually, she knew, they would start asking questions.

Andi had told them from the get-go that her brother was the original Red Ranger. Based on how Hunter and Blake had known about her coin, she guessed that they knew, too. But she never told her team about her coin. How could she? How would she even bring it up? She had an extra Power Coin, a powerful one, that couldn't be used to morph, but it could protect an unmorphed civilian.

When she was morphed, the coin had no use. But unmorphed? If anyone even tried to take the coin's powers, or attack her with any type of lasers or other-worldly powers, it wasn't going to work. Andi wasn't sure exactly how it worked. Billy probably did, but the clock on her bedside table read 11:32PM in glowing green numbers, and he would most definitely be in bed by now. He's loosened up a lot since marrying Kat, but he was still an early to bed, early to rise man. Especially since their son Austin was born.

With a shake of her head, Andi tried to clear away the thoughts that were muddling her mind, but her phone ringing snapped her right out of them. Glancing down at the device, she found Tori's name dominating the screen, and picked it up.

"Tori? It's late, what're you doing up?"

" _I could ask the same of you,"_ was Tori's response. Andi could hear the smile in the Blue Ranger's voice. _"Shane, Dustin, and I are headed to the skate-park, wanna come?"_

"Uh, yeah, sure," Andi said, beginning to get up. She would have to change clothes; California got cold at night.

" _Great, I'm almost to your apartment complex. See you in a minute!"_

Before Andi could say anything else, Tori hung up, and Andi lowered her phone with a chuckle. With a shake of her head, Andi stood up and threw on a white hoodie, changing out her shorts for a pair of leggings, and finishing it off with her white converse. After making sure she had her phone and keys, her morpher strapped to her wrist, and her coin safely tucked under her shirt, she left the apartment, and got in to Tori's waiting van.

"Isn't it a school night for you?" Andi asked, quickly buckling her seatbelt.

Tori shrugged, "It's late start in the morning, I'll be fine," the Blue Ranger said. "Besides, Andi, live a little! Your brother took time to have a social life between fights, right?"

"Yeah…" Andi trailed off. "We have a social life, I just don't get why it has to be at midnight."

"Because according to Shane, night skating is better, somehow." She shrugged again. "Night surfing is pretty awesome, I guess. Ever go night riding?"

Andi let out a laugh. "You kidding me? The tracks at Angel Grove close at 9PM every night, and if you got caught sneaking in after hours, you were banned from the tracks. No practicing, no races, nothing. I wasn't going to risk that."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows as she slowed to a stop in front of Shane's house, where both the Red and Yellow Rangers were waiting, Shane with his board, helmet, and pads.

"Why such a tight schedule?" Tori glanced over her shoulder as the boys got in and settled into their seats. "Hey Dustin, do the tracks close at a certain time?"

"No, why?" Dustin asked.

"The tracks in Angel Grove close at 9 every night," Andi answered. "If you get caught racing or doing a freestyle run during the night, you get banned from the tracks. It started when Zedd took over from Rita, which is also when the curfew was placed. We'd been under attack for a year and a half at that point, maybe they were afraid a monster would be sent down to the tracks. Zedd was a lot more… angry… than Rita was. She only sent down a monster once every couple of weeks, like Lothor. Zedd sent down at least one a week. And when the two married? Sometimes they were being sent a few days in a row, at night, in the middle of the day when they were at school, they didn't care. Curfew was 9:30, anyone under the age of 18 caught out got a police escort home. It was rough times, for a few years. No serious rider at Angel Grove is going to risk being banned from the only Motocross Tracks in all of Angel Grove. Nearest good one I think is here, 3 hours away."

"That's way harsh, bro," Dustin said, eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Yeah… The curfew was lifted two years ago, but the tracks still have the 9PM closing time. And they're strict about it. I was too slow getting out of there one night and was given a warning."

"I hope they don't try and do that here," Dustin glanced around at his friends, hoping that a curfew wouldn't be placed on them. He loved night riding.

"We're all 18, Dustin, a curfew wouldn't affect us," Shane reminded, taking off his seatbelt as Tori parked the van.

"No, I don't want them to close the tracks early!"

"Don't you have thousands of forest around here where you can ride?" Andi questioned, "We don't at Angel Grove, or I probably would have gone night riding by now."

"Oh. Yeah, right, we do!"

Andi chuckled and shook her head. She got out of the van and leaned on the side of it with her arms crossed, glancing over as Tori joined her.

"Come on, Dustin, let's hit the ramps!" Shane shouted, running out for a second before throwing his board down and hopping on. Dustin followed.

"Why are we friends with them again?" the White Ranger asked, a grin pulling her lips up.

"They're idiots, but they're our idiots," Tori responded. "Come on, if we leave them alone for too long, who knows what they'll get in to."

"They're worse than Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason," Andi said, "Sometimes I think they only share a couple brain cells between them, and Billy has most of them."

"So between the two of them, who has all the brain cells?" Tori asked, looking at Andi.

Andi glanced back, and then smiled.

"Cam," the two chorused. They laughed, allowing themselves to fall into a side-hug for a moment before jogging to catch up to the boys. By now, Shane was on a ramp, pulling off tricks as easily as he breathed.

"Hey, you guys took a while to catch up," Dustin said. He was pulling a camera out of his backpack, ready to film Shane as he worked on some new stuff.

"Yeah, what were you talking about that took so long?" Shane asked, before grinning, "Was it _boys?"_ he asked.

Andi and Tori shared a look and Andi raised her eyebrows.

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't have a conversation that doesn't involve boys," the White Ranger said.

Tori nodded, and sat on the ground, pulling a textbook out of the backpack she had brought with.

"Awe, come on, we were just kidding," Shane responded, crouching down next to Tori.

"We know," Tori said, "Now come on, do what you're gonna do."

Shane grinned and stood back up, hopping back onto his board. Andi chuckled and sat down next to Tori, pulling a book out of her bag.

"You finally finish that huge book?" Dustin asked, turning on his camera.

Andi grinned. "Not only did I finish it, but I beat Adam. He owes me a cake."

"Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed.

Shaking her head with a smile, Andi opened her book and began to read.

An hour later, Tori and Andi, both shivering, had moved back to Tori's van, and driven it closer so they could do their stuff while keeping an eye on the boys.

"Can we go, now?" Tori finally called out the window. "I have homework! And Sensei is going to freak if he finds out we're out this late!"

"Seriously, guys, I'm all for 'living a little' but it's one in the morning! I have a practice run in the morning!" Andi added.

"Oh, come on, Tori, just five more minutes!" Shane exclaimed before looking at Dustin, "Come on, dude, I nearly landed it!"

Tori rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Not to mention what Cam's gonna say when he finds out you took his night-vision camera."

"Oh, that's Cam's?" Andi winced, "I thought it was Shane's."

"Yeah, yeah, keep going, man! Looks sick, dude!" Dustin called out, only to notice something in the background of the video he was shooting, and lowered the camera.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shane demanded.

"What?" Dustin asked, defensive. "I mean, you don't want those Kelzaks there, in your skate video," he said. He pointed to just past Tori's van, where two Kelzaks were running past.

Picking up his skateboard, Shane turned, "TORI, ANDI, COME ON! DUSTIN!"

Tori and Andi were quick to get out of the van, leaving their stuff as Shane led the way to the Kelzaks, annoyed by their appearance, but immediately into what Andi called his Leader Mode. All Red Rangers had it, even Rocky, who was never an actual leader.

Dustin followed, the camera still in his hands, the three Rangers in front of him bathed in a green glow on his screen from the night vision. "This will be great for your video!"

Ignoring the Yellow Ranger, they kept running, until they found the Kelzaks, burying something.

"Hey!" Tori called, getting their attention. "We heard there was a garden party!"

"Yeah, and we were kind of bummed we weren't invited!" Dustin added.

"Probably afraid we would be better gardeners than them," Andi put her hands on her hips and smirked at the Kelzaks.

"You mind if we crash?!" Shane asked.

The Kelzaks, deciding they were not payed enough for this, started to run away, only for the Rangers to morph and quickly intercept them.

"Don't they know it's a school night?" Tori asked.

"I don't think they care!" Dustin replied.

"Well hey, look on the bright side!" Andi exclaimed.

"There's a bright side?!" Shane responded in surprise.

"Yeah!" Andi said, "A good fight right before bed, we'll sleep great tonight!"

"Let's just make this quick!" Shane said, ducking under a Kelzak's leg as it tried to kick him. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a vine, and dragged until a monster who reminded Andi of that monster made of a plant that Tommy had given to Kimberly appeared.

"Look what I've got!" she exclaimed, running a clawed hand down Shane's helmet.

"Hey, watch the suit, bud!" Shane protested.

"It's Florabundacus!" she responded.

"Nice name," Shane said, "Your parents didn't like you much, huh?" Enraged by this, Florabundacus dropped Shane, and then teleported away each time he tried to attack her.

Finally, Florabundacus shot Shane away from her with a blast of energy, throwing him to the ground in front of the other Rangers, finally Kelzak free.

"Shane!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Hey!" Dustin yelled, stepping in front of Shane.

"I hope you don't have allergies," the monster taunted, in a sickly sweet voice that grated against Andi's nerves. She growled, and then shot little particles that resembled pollen at them, and blew up upon touching them.

The Rangers were blown back with yells, all landing hard on the ground. Andi could feel the bruise on her shoulder blade as it formed and groaned, rolling over to her stomach to push herself up.

"Woah, this flower's nothing to sneeze at!" Shane exclaimed as Tori sneezed behind him.

"Time to make like a plant and _leaf."_

Florabundacus disappeared with a flash, leaving the Rangers alone.

"There she goes! The seeds!" Shane exclaimed.

They all got up to run after her, but then the morphers beeped.

" _Rangers!"_ Cam's voice came through, _"My father would like to have a word with you!"_

"Aw, busted!" Shane groaned, and the Rangers shared worried looks.

When they finally made it to Ninja Ops, the four Rangers, all exhausted, found Cam on his laptop, but he turned and closed the computer upon their entrance.

"Oh, man, I can't believe we got stalked by celery," Dustin said. He handed Cam his camera, who took it back gratefully.

"Here's a thought- maybe you're not getting enough sleep," the boy snapped.

"I must see those seeds," Sensei said. "We will discuss why you were out late on a school night another time."

Tori lay the seeds on Sensei's habitat, the seeds larger than the palm of her hand. They had stopped to pick them up, but had only been able to find two.

"I'd hate to be in your skate-shoes," Cam said, glancing back at Shane.

"Dude, shouldn't you be cleaning some ancient scrolls, or something?" the annoyed Red Ranger replied.

"Behave, Children," Andi drawled, drawing both boys' attention to her.

"You were out, too!" Shane protested.

"Online classes," Andi said, knowing that both knew that that meant she could pretty much turn in her assignments whenever they were finished.

Tori rolled her eyes and looked back at Sensei. "Since when has Lothor been into gardening?"

"Yeah, it is kind of a weird hobby for an evil ninja," Andi agreed.

Using his staff, Sensei poked at one of the seeds, causing a disgusting odor to be released from it. He gagged, as did the Rangers.

"Dude!" Dustin protested, too grossed out to bother with honorifics.

"Aw, that is some serious stank, man!" Shane agreed.

Tori grinned, "It smells like Dustin after Ninja training."

"Hey, yeah, it does, too!" Dustin agreed with a laugh, smiling widely now.

"Sensei, what even are those, anyways?" Andi asked.

"I'm not certain," Sensei responded. "I have an acquaintance- Dr Belrab. He's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning, you must visit him at his botanical library."

"Sounds like that'd be more up Cam's alley than any of ours," Andi said, crossing her arms.

"I thought you were taking biology classes?" Tori asked.

"I am," Andi agreed, "Marine Biology. Land stuff is not my strong suit. Besides, I have a practice run in the morning, if I miss that, I can't compete."

"Andi's right, though, why don't I go? This might actually require someone who actually has a clue about botany," Cam said.

"Dude, just so you know," Shane said, putting a hand on Cam's shoulder, "Not a very good pick up line."

"He is right, though, he'd be the best one of us to go, he knows this stuff a lot better than any of us," Andi agreed with Cam.

"That's enough!" Shane said. "All of you, return home. You must be alert for tomorrow."

With a bow, the four Rangers turned, and walked out of Ninja Ops, just as Sensei and Cam started some kind of conversation on why Cam can't help out more.

The Rangers chose to pretend like they hadn't heard, and Tori dropped everyone off at their homes before finally going home herself.

The next morning, after Andi's practice run, the Rangers all met up, but when they went to grab the seeds, they found that they were missing. So, with thoughts of what had happened to them in their heads, the Rangers drove out to Dr Belrab's lab and saw Cam walking out of it.

"Hey, was that-?" Shane asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Dude, when was the last time we saw Cam leave Ninja Ops?" Dustin questioned.

"Poor guy sits at his computer all day long, he probably just wanted to feel useful," Andi said. "And if he got the information we needed, then why does it matter who got it, as long as someone did?"

"I have a feeling Sensei would disagree with you," Shane said, his eyebrows raised.

"What Sensei doesn't know isn't gonna kill him," Andi shrugged. "I won't tell if you guys don't."

"I don't know, maybe we should call Sensei, ask him what's going on," Tori suggested.

"No, no, no, not yet," Shane said, "You two go talk to the plant guy, Andi and I'll follow Cam, make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Let's go, then."

Once they were out of the van, Shane and Andi broke off from Dustin and Tori to follow Cam, hoping he wouldn't see them.

"Look," Shane started, making Andi glance over at him. "I don't know how your older brother's team operated, but here, we listen to Sensei. If we can't trust you to do that, then how can we trust you to have powers?"

"I do listen to Sensei, Shane," Andi replied. "But back when Jason was a Ranger, we could run different plans past our mentor. His name was Zordon, he was an interdimensional being stuck in a time-warp. He didn't always agree with every single plan someone came up with, but he was willing to try all of them. If this type of situation had arisen with Zordon, where I was the best one to go talk to someone for whatever reason, Zordon would have allowed me to do it, even though I was just a kid, because he knew that I would be the best one to get the information and then relay it to the team in a way they understood.

"You and I both know that Cam is the smartest of all of us, and I know that no botanist is going to dumb things down for a bunch of teenagers. Cam would be able to understand the information a lot better than any of us, so why would Sensei send us when Cam is clearly better for the job?" Andi looked at Shane, now, her eyebrows raised and green eyes searching his face inquisitively.

"Maybe he just wants us to learn," Shane shrugged.

"Ignoring his son's talents is not the way to do that, Shane, you know that," Andi said gently. "I listen to Sensei, but on this matter, he wasn't right. You're the leader of this team, and as the leader, you need to be able to tell when the mentor isn't right."

Shane frowned. "You make it sound so easy."

Andi, on the other hand, grinned. "I've had years of practice. After Zordon left, the Rangers got a new mentor named Demetria, and I'm 90% sure that she didn't like me. Anyways, I didn't agree with something she wanted to happen, and I about got kicked out of the command center for it. Kat and Tanya got into a huge argument with her about it, and my idea turned out to be right. Just like Cam being the one to go to that botanist was the correct decision over one of us doing it. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, you have to be ready to fight tooth and nail to make sure the right thing happens, even if Sensei doesn't agree with you."

Shane sighed, and looked up at where Cam was, almost to the tree line. They were still following him, and apparently wherever he needed to go to was in the forest.

"If you truly think that Cam was the best one to get this information, then I believe you." Shane looked back at Andi beside him for a second, and then back at Cam. "But you can't argue against every single thing that Sensei says."

Andi grinned and shot her hand up in a salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

Shane smiled slightly, and then started to move faster. "Come on, we can't lose him in the trees, or we'll never figure out where he's going!"

An hour later, the two watched as Cam expertly fought off some Kelzaks, quickly jumping in when the genius appeared to be outnumbered.

"What are you doing here?!" Cam asked as he came back-to-back with Shane, Andi nearby.

"Hey, good question, but you first!" Shane responded.

"I think this argument can be saved for later!" Andi called, "For now, fight the Kelzaks!"

Neither boy had time to comment, for a Kelzak quickly rushed them, forcing them separate. They fought hard, until Cam realized exactly what they wanted.

"They're after the water!" Cam exclaimed. "We've got to stop them!"

With a new mission in mind, Andi let out a shout and kicked a Kelzak away from her. This continued, until the Kelzaks finally dispersed, leaving her, Cam, and Shane to meet back up.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Shane asked, his breath coming out in short gasps. "Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

"I grew up in a ninja school. Do the math," was Cam's dry retort. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, and pulled his glasses back on.

"You did awesome, Cam," Andi said with a breathless smile.

"Yeah, and I was surprised," Shane added. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Shane," Cam said before letting his eyes drift to Andi. He gave her a short nod, which she returned.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Shane asked dryly.

Cam rolled his eyes. "I've got to get this sample back."

"Hey, what're you gonna tell your dad?"

"We could always tell him we got it and met up with you later," Andi offered. While she full-heartedly believed that Cam was in the right to get the seeds looked at and grab the water himself, she still knew that he would likely be in a lot of trouble with Sensei when he found out.

"Thanks, Andi, but no. Don't worry about my father, I'll handle him," Cam assured them.

"Oh-ho, no one handles Sensei," Shane said with a laugh. "You should know that better than anybody."

Cam sighed, turning away. He only got a few steps away, however, when Shane spoke again.

"Hey, he just cares about you, man. He doesn't want you getting hurt."

"He may be going about it the complete wrong way, but Shane's right," Andi said.

Cam spread his arms out. "Well, as you can see, he's got nothing to worry about!" his arms dropped, and the boy in green turned, walking away. Shane sighed, and glanced at Andi, meeting her eyes. The White Ranger merely shrugged, and started following Cam. Shane followed her.

When they finally got back, Cam went to Ninja Ops, while Shane and Andi went to Storm Chargers, figuring they would meet up with Tori and Dustin, there. But the Blue and Yellow Rangers weren't there.

" _Cam for Shane and Andi! Cam for Shane and Andi!"_

Looking at Andi, Shane was quick to raise his morpher up so they both could hear what Cam had to tell them.

" _The others are in trouble!"_

The Red and White Rangers shared a look.

"We're on it!" Andi answered, before the two took off to the fitting rooms, where they morphed, and ninja-streaked out so no one would see them.

"Guys!" Shane yelled when their missing teammates came into view, tangled up in vines.

"Woah!" Tori yelled, "Oh, hi Shane! Andi!"

"Any day now!" Dustin exclaimed, tired of being hoisted up by the thick vines.

"On it! Hawk Blaster!" Shane called upon his blaster, and shot it at the vine holding Tori. However, it failed. "What?! It didn't even make a dent!"

"Let me try. Wolf Bow!" Quickly nocking an arrow, Andi aimed and shot, but her arrow, upon hitting the vine, was merely tossed to the side, useless. "Oh, come on!"

Before the two could move, two more thicker vines came and smacked into the two, sending them flying.

"Cam! We could use some help, here!" Shane cried into his morpher as he scrambled up alongside Andi.

" _Shane! Andi! I've been working on some programs to increase the tensile strength of your ninja sword blades!"_ Cam's voice came through the morpher, sounding like he was trying to do two things at once. _"Prepare to download!"_

"Got it!" the two chorused, and they both downloaded the new programs onto their swords, using them to easily chop up the vines, making all of them disappear.

" _Good job, guys. Everyone okay there?"_ Cam asked.

"Yeah, Cam, we're all fine, thanks to you," Andi said.

Running out of the building, Florabundacus snarled at them about the loss of her plants, and she attacked.

The Ninjas defended themselves, and, using their Storm Striker, were able to make Florabundacus blow up, until Lothor's Growth Scroll appeared, reassembling her and making them call on their Zords.

"This won't take long," Shane said with a smirk. "Lightening Mode!"

"You don't scare me!" Florabundacus exclaimed.

"Maybe this will! Ramp Attack!"

The well-placed attack threw Florabundacus to the ground, and they powered down back to Battle Mode, sure of their victory.

"Let's whack this weed once and for all!" Shane commanded.

"Right! Blizzard Furry! Power Coin! Locked and Dropped!"

"One to the Power of Four!" three copies of the Megazord appeared, and with them, they were able to finally defeat Florabundacus, once and for all.

Happy at their victory, the Rangers celebrated. But back at Ninja Ops, it was a different story.

"Come on, Sensei!" Shane exclaimed.

"Yeah, we never would have found those seeds if we hadn't been out late," Tori said.

"I have taken that into consideration," Sensei said. "Nevertheless, breaking the rules can not go unnoticed. Everyone, 10 mile jog, please."

Instantly, the four Rangers began to protest.

"What?!"

"It's cold out!"

"Are you for real?!"

"Seriously, Sensei?!"

Even with their complaints, the four turned and headed for the entrance.

"10 miles in the freezing cold?" Tori complained.

"At least you guys don't naturally run a few degrees cooler; I'm always freezing," Andi grumbled.

The others grimaced, but then Cam joined them outside.

"What are you doing out here?" Tori asked in surprise.

"Apparently I too broke some rules, so it's a 10 mile jog for me, too," Cam said as the group of five started to run.

"Well, hey, maybe we can make this a little fun," Andi said. "Wanna race?"

The others shared a look, and then grinned at her. It was on.


	7. Snip It, Snip It Good

_**Chapter 7, y'all! I'm gonna go a little bit of a different route than I've seen authors go in the past, so I hope you all like this. Sorry for the delay, I started watching Criminal Minds, and I'm in love with Dr. Spencer Reid. I even made an OC for him, but I don't know if I'm ever going to post anything, all I've written for it is a few little ficlets, nothing big or anything. Okay, enough about that. Hunter and Blake come back soon, so I'm excited. I have a few days off for once in my life, so hopefully I'll get more out? Maybe? We'll see.**_

 _ **Thank you to AniraStriker642, Disneyfan10, Liz7135, brankel1, Alex B. Goode, and Gwendolyn Yuki for your lovely comments. Okay, let's go!**_

The four Rangers stood in Ninja Ops in a line. They were there for training, but all of them were confused. Why weren't they sparing?

"Remember, Rangers. A ninja's greatest enemy, is himself," Sensei said. Suddenly, digital copies appeared in front of each of them, each a perfect replica of the Ranger it stood in front of. "You may begin."

"I'm never gonna escape clones, am I?" Andi questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her clone. The clone did the same.

"No, okay, I get this!" Dustin said, "Ninja stare contest, right?"

"Uh, maybe we're supposed to fight," Shane said, just as confused as he was before.

"Okay, dude, you know what? I don't care how good looking you are, you're still going down," Dustin said. He sounded confident, and both he and Shane got into position. As the Yellow and Red Rangers fought their clones, Tori and Andi shared a look.

"This can't be what Sensei meant," Tori said.

"I don't think so, either," Andi agreed.

Ignoring them, Shane and Dustin continued to fight.

"You guys," Andi drawled.

"I don't think we're supposed to be fighting ourselves," Tori finished. Looking back at her clone, Tori smiled. "That's it, isn't it?" The clone winked, and then disappeared.

"Figured," Andi said as hers disappeared as well.

Meanwhile, Shane and Dustin's clones sent them to the floor. Both girls giggled at the sight, sharing another look.

"Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?" Tori questioned.

"Probably the same reason why they refuse to stop for directions when they're lost," Andi said, "Their ego simply won't allow it."

"I'm tougher than I thought I was," Shane groaned, slowly getting up.

"I can't believe I kicked my own butt," Dustin agreed.

Shaking their heads, Andi and Tori walked towards where Sensei stood, Cam behind him. The boys followed.

"Congratulations, Tori and Andi," he said.

"Tori and Andi?" Shane asked in surprise.

"They didn't even do anything!" Dustin added.

"Precisely," Sensei said. "He who battles himself can never emerge victorious."

Holding a scroll in his hand, Cam turned to face the Rangers. "Ninja Basics 101. Andi, you already learned this, I guess?"

"More like saw it in action," Andi said, "Rita made evil clones of my brother and the others. They tried to fight themselves, and it didn't end well. Figured this was the same basic principle." She shrugged.

"Oh, right, I must have been sick that day," Dustin grumbled.

"Sometimes it is caution that saves the day. Which is why it will be Tori and Andi who seeks the Jade Turtle," Sensei said.

Both girls smiled and shared a look and high fived each other.

"So why do we need this turtle thing, anyway?" Dustin asked.

Cam leaned down, "Well, when we revived the Zords, several key power spheres were kept hidden."

"Only to be retrieved when you had mastered the skills necessary to do so," Sensei continued.

"I hope we don't let you down, Sensei," Tori said.

"Trust in yourselves," Sensei said, "Your inner ninja will show you the way."

"And this is in case your inner ninja gets lost," Cam said, handing Andi the piece of parchment in his hand. He also handed her a bag.

"Thanks, Cam," the girls chorused, sharing a nervous look as Andi stepped back next to Tori and handed the Blue Ranger the bag.

"Hey, girls," Shane said, "You'll do great."

"Thanks," Tori said. She looked at Andi, then, meeting her eyes. "Let's go?"

"Let's go," the White Ranger confirmed, and the two left Ninja Ops.

Once outside, Andi and Tori stopped.

"So, which way do we go?" Tori asked.

With a shrug, Andi unrolled the parchment, which turned out to be a map. "Um, according to this thing…" she studied it for a moment, and then looked up, "That way, for a solid mile." She pointed her finger in the direction the map indicated.

Tori sighed. "Let's start walking, then." Andi agreed, and the Blue and White Rangers started walking. "Hey, you never said how your brother and his team defeated their clones!"

"Oh, they fought each other's clones. The clones only knew their own fighting styles, so taking on someone else's clones made it impossible for the clones to fight back because they didn't know the style. It was hilarious watching Kim completely decimate Jason's clone," Andi said, chuckling a little bit at the end.

"Out of curiosity, is there footage of that?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Probably, but since Zordon died and Alpha disappeared, I'm not sure how I would get it," Andi said. "Supposedly Alpha's in a warehouse somewhere in Angel Grove, but I don't know which one. No one'll tell me, anyways."

"He's in a warehouse?" Tori questioned, eyes wide.

"He's a robot," Andi explained, "Whoever put him there hopefully at least powered him down, first."

"Hopefully," Tori said, "Come on, we should probably pick up the pace."

"Probably," Andi agreed, and the two girls took off.

Jumping and flipping over branches as they went, the girls headed to where the map indicated… only to realize sooner than they wanted to that they had gone too far, and were now lost.

"Wait, Tori," Andi said, coming to a stop in the forest, "I think we might be lost."

"We're not lost," Tori said, "We're just a little… slightly off course! Do you have the map?"

"Yeah, here," Andi said, handing it over to the Blue Ranger.

Unrolling it, Tori and Andi crowded in to look at it and figure out where they were.

"Okay, I think we need to go this way," Tori said, turning 90 degrees to face a new direction.

"Lead the way," Andi said as Tori stuffed the map into the bag she was wearing around her shoulder.

Tori nodded, and the two took off again.

Soon enough, the two girls came across a stream, and stopped.

"Great," Tori said.

"We're lost?" Andi asked, looking worried.

"We're lost," Tori agreed. The blonde looking around them again, and then raised her morpher to her mouth. "Sensei? We've come to a conclusion," Tori said.

"We're lost," Andi said.

" _Remember, girls,"_ Sensei said, " _A conclusion is simply a place where you got tired of thinking_."

"I knew you'd say that," Tori said, her face conveying the emotion only known as Done.

" _Good luck, girls. Remember to use your Inner Ninja to guide you."_

The two girls nodded, and then closed their eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Opening their eyes, they met eyes, and, as one, turned and started walking. They were lost, but their Inner Ninja was not.

They continued to walk in this new direction, following the stream.

"I've got an idea," Tori said suddenly, and she stepped closer to the water.

"I don't think that water is clean, Tor," Andi said.

"It is clean," Tori said; the perks of being a Water Ninja was the ability to tell when water was drinkable. "But I'm not gonna drink it." Standing back up with a little bit of water cupped in her hands, she stood up straight, Sensei's words echoing in her mind. The Blue Ranger then threw the water into the air. It stayed in one long tendril, and then it shot off.

"Come on!" Tori yelled, chasing after the water. Andi followed. It led them through the forest, making them dodge large trees and jump over large rocks.

"Where is it going?" Andi asked, finally breaking into a clearing right behind Tori. They watched as the tendril of water shot into a little Japanese style house, a little bit bigger than Sensei's habitat.

"Yeah!" Tori exclaimed, running towards it. It was glowing when they reached it. Sharing a look, Tori and Andi put their hands together and bowed, and then rushed forward to open the doors of the house.

"Got it!" Andi said, reaching in to grab the turtle, also glowing, from the house.

"Here, put it in the bag," Tori said, opening the bag she was wearing.

"Good idea," Andi agreed. She carefully put the turtle into the bag, allowing Tori to close it once her hand was out of it.

They turned to leave, only to hear another voice.

"Hold it, sister!"

The girls watched as two more girls, about their age, and dressed in hideous costumes, stepped forward. Marah and Kapri.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Kapri demanded.

"You might as well tell us," Marah said, "Because we can just use our powers and take it from you!"

"So that would be the powers of really bad perfume?" Tori asked, having dealt with the sisters before.

"You guys really think you could take us on?" Andi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello, we're not even wearing any perfume!" Marah said.

Kapri rolled her eyes, and the two girls into position as if they were going to fight.

Tori put her hands on the bag protectively as Andi stood in front of her.

Suddenly, the two Rangers took off, choosing to run rather than fight and risk destroying the turtle.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kapri yelled as she and Marah gave chase.

They used their swords to shoot blasts of power at them, which they backflipped away from.

"This is a blast!" Kapri shot another blast at them, but Tori managed to shoot it back at her. Seeing her sister's failure, Marah shot a blast of her own at the girls, which hit. With screams of pain, Tori and Andi were sent backwards.

"Gah, I hope Shane and Dustin are having better luck with their mission than we are, right now," Andi groaned. She rolled over to push herself up just as the evil sisters stalked over.

"Hand over the bag!" Kapri ordered.

Instead of answering, Tori once again raised her morpher up. "Shane, Dustin, we've run into a little bit of a snag."

Of course, the boys didn't answer. Andi tried as well, but when they still didn't answer, the female Rangers stood up to face Marah and Kapri.

"Well, looks like it's just us girls," Tori said.

Tori grinned, and then looked at Andi. She smiled and nodded, and the two got into position.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Winter!"

Now morphed, the two took out their swords, and rushed forward.

Tori took on Kapri while Andi went for Marah.

"How are you walking around with that thing on your head?" Andi asked as their swords clashed, "Isn't it top heavy?"

"Lots of practice!" Marah exclaimed, shoving Andi back so she was next to Tori again.

"I've been practicing with my sword," Kapri said, holding her sword so it was aimed at the Rangers. With a yell, she shot it forward, and it landed in between Tori and Andi, where it promptly sent out a powerful explosion and sent the two flying.

As they struggled to get back up, Marah and Kapri met back up.

"A flying sword, that's really original," Marah said, "But can you do this?" she put her hands together as if she were doing a butterfly in a shadow show, shot both arms out, and two swords appeared in her hands. She flew forwards, and slashed the two Rangers as they got up, sending them right back to the ground.

"Oh, puh-lease," Kapri said, "Flying is so passé. Let's talk size."

Kapri clapped both of her hands together, where a ball of lightening flashed for a moment. Then Kapri vanished.

"How about a big hand for two little Rangers?"

A large hand suddenly began to grab at the Rangers, until she finally blew on them, sending them back to the ground, and the bag, away from Tori.

Normal sized now, Kapri stalked forward and picked up the bag.

"What do we have, here?"

Throwing the bag away from her, Kapri held the Jade Turtle in her hands, much to the horror of Tori and Andi.

"No!" Andi exclaimed.

"Don't touch that!" Tori added.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Marah exclaimed as she came over, taking the turtle from Kapri. "I've always wanted one of these! Whatever it is."

"Give that back!" Tori ordered, still laying on the ground, pain coursing through her.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Andi exclaimed.

"Well, it does, now!" Kapri snapped.

"Okay, that's it!" Andi growled, finally pushing herself up. She attacked Kapri with her sword, taking her on easily. Tori soon joined her, entering a fierce fight to get the turtle back.

Kapri soon sent the two Rangers back to the ground, and Marah reappeared, stroking the Jade Turtle.

"Hey! That's ours!" Tori exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Marah teased, holding the turtle almost protectively.

"That does it!" Tori said. This time, she was the first one to get up. "You can blast us, thrash us, but back away from the turtle! Ninja Sword!"

"Go, Tori! Ninja Sword!" Andi said.

Powering up their swords, the Blue and White Rangers jumped forward, slashing at the evil sisters, until Marah let go of the turtle. It went flying, landing on the grass between them.

"Get it!" Kapri yelled.

"Hey! Just back off!" Andi ordered.

"You know, this is getting us nowhere," Tori said.

"Is that your way of giving up?" Kapri asked.

"We never give up," Andi said.

"But hey, this could go on for hours!" Tori pointed out, "Unless…"

"Unless we punish you with a humiliating defeat," Kapri finished.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Tori said sarcastically. "No, I thought maybe we could work something out!"

"Tor, what are you doing?" Andi hissed, turning her head fractionally to look at the Blue Ranger out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you trust me?" Tori hissed back.

"Of course I do!"

"Then play along!"

Andi nodded, and turned back to Marah and Kapri.

As promised, Tori managed to strike a deal with the evil sisters, allowing the two Rangers to leave with the Jade Turtle.

Turtle in hand, the two were quick to return to the quarry, where Sensei had told them to go after they let him know that they had the Jade Turtle.

"We got here as fast as we could," Shane said, his visor snapping open. "You two okay?"

"We're fine, if not a little battered," Andi said.

"No problems," Tori countered, "Everything is all taken care of," the Blue Ranger held up her hand, where she held the Jade Turtle.

"Hey, hey! You got the turtle!" Dustin exclaimed, raising a hand to clasp hands with Tori, "Right on!"

"Yeah, we worked out a little deal with Marah and Kapri," Andi said, sharing a look with Tori. Both giggled a little, wondering how Lothor was going to deal with his nieces dancing around the ship with the boombox Tori had convinced them to get. Shane and Dustin looked at each other, confused, but before they could ask, the monster that Shane and Dustin had had to fight appeared, larger than a building.

"Oh man, this guy's shear torture!" Shane exclaimed in surprise. "Cam, the Zords!"

" _First, Tori and Andi, you have to break the Jade Turtle. Hurry!"_ Cam said.

"Does he have any idea what we went through to get this thing?!" Tori exclaimed in annoyance.

"Better just do it," Shane said.

Andi sighed and grabbed the turtle. "Let's just get this over with," she said, hurrying over to a large rock.

Finding a good sized one, Andi smashed the turtle against it, where it shattered.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up a piece of parchment. "Always with the parchment."

Unrolling it, Andi found code. It wasn't something she could read, but maybe Cam could.

"Cam, you reading this?" The White Ranger asked.

" _Got it! I'm sending the Zords! I'll let you know when I've got the new codes online!"_

The Zords soon arrived, and they made the Megazord, ready to battle Snipster for good.

They called on the Serpent Sword, but when it didn't work, they were saved just in time by Cam, uploading the new code to them in the form a new power disk.

"Thanks, Cam," Andi said with a smile.

"Yeah, you always come through!" Tori finished the thought.

" _No problem,"_ Cam said, suddenly glad that the Rangers were out fighting and so couldn't see the blush that colored his cheeks. _"The new weapon is called the Turtle Mace, and it's amazing."_

"Sounds great!" Tori exclaimed.

Using the Turtle Mace, the Rangers easily defeated Snipster. He exploded in a burst of flame, giving the Rangers yet another win.

Later, back in Ninja Ops, the Rangers stood in front of Sensei and Cam once again.

"So the statue was actually the hiding place for the Turtle Mace technology," Cam said. He was smiling, impressed a the tech they'd found.

"How did the conference turn out?" Andi asked. She and Tori had been told of Shane and Dustin's mission to watch over a conference being held in the city.

"Though the city leaders solved many issues, there still remains a threat to the Blue Bay Harbor," Sensei said.

"Yeah, good thing we got their backs," Shane said with an easy grin.

"Yes, it is," Sensei agreed.

"I wonder if Marah and Kapri learned anything from this little adventure," Tori said. Andi hid a smile behind her hand, glancing over at the Blue Ranger.

With any luck, Marah and Kapri would annoy Lothor into leaving them alone. Probably not, though. Oh well, they could hope.


End file.
